


De mi propiedad

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Fetish, Incest, M/M, Paraphilias, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Transvestite, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: ¿Quién dice que camino es oscuro y que camino es de luz? Ambos caminos son muy parecidos, ambos caminos pueden ser muy engañosos. ¿Es siempre el león noble? ¿Es siempre la serpiente traidora?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Desde ya y por dejar cuentas claras puede que al principio no lo parezca pero este fic esta lleno de parafilias y fetiches. Tiene un lenguaje fuerte y sonante escenas iguales de fuerte, abarca trastornos de personalidad y psicológicos. Podrán encontrarse fetiches tales como bestialismo (hombre lobo/Humano) hasta tríos y cosas No convencionales en el sexo y la convivencia de pareja. Así que por favor si eres puritano o de mente cerrada no leas la historia.
> 
> Las parejas principales de esta historia lo son: Voldemort/Remus, Harry/Lucius/Severus, Bill/Percy/Fred/George, Ronald/Draco.
> 
> Así que si algo como las parejas, las parafilias o cualquiera de estos detalles no te gustan utiliza tu botón de Back ahora si vienes con la mente abierta y dispuesta a leer y dar una oportunidad eres bienvenida a leer esta historia y disfrutarla.

** Prologo **

 

Rómulo Lupin uso su cuerpo como escudo, poniéndose frente a su mujer y su pequeño hijo de 8 años que había caído inconsciente al suelo a causa de un hechizo mal apuntado por el Dark Lord. El Dark Lord que rio al ver el estúpido intento del señor Lupin por proteger a su familia.

 

-¿De veras crees que podrás detenerme estúpido?

 

Le escupió el Lord con desprecio. Rómulo solo levanto la cabeza desafiante y apretó la varita con fuerza.

 

-¡Expelliarmus!

 

Exclamo el hombre, pero el Lord esquivo su maldición sin problema y sin remordimiento alguno pronuncio la maldición mortal "Avada Kedavra" matando a Rómulo quien cayó a los pies de su esposa. La señora Lupin grito apretando con fuerza a su hijo contra si, dispuesta a morir antes que permitir que lo dañaran, era muggle y no sabia hacer magia, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que mataran a su hijo mientras ella pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. El Lord la miro con malicia y alzo su varita contra ella, pero entonces el pequeño niño de 8 años, Remus Lupin hijo del matrimonio, abrió sus ojos y lo miro con sus inocentes y dorados ojitos directo a los suyos propios, fue entonces que Voldemort supo que debía de tener al niño para si.

 

-Tranquila muggle hare un trato contigo.

 

Le propuso Voldemort a la aterrada mujer.

 

-Usted es un asesino nunca haría un trato con usted.

 

-Si no lo hace su hijo morirá.

 

Ante esas palabras la señora Lupin cedió.

 

-¿Que quiere?

 

-Muy simple quiero a su hijo. Me lo entregara bajo contrato mágico.

 

-No le daré a mi hijo, es solo un niño.

 

Dijo con la voz quebrada del miedo que sentía.

 

-Ahora lo es y no es ahora que lo quiero, por el momento se puede quedar con usted, pero firmara un contrato ahora que el niño es menor de edad y cuando este cumpla los 21 años será mi consorte y me pertenecerá por completo en todos los aspectos.

 

-Pero...pe...

 

-Eso o la muerte.

 

Le dijo el Lord levantando la varita, apuntando directo al niño quien se escondía tras la falda de su madre, aterrado al igual que esta.

 

-No, no lo mate, yo lo haré, firmare ese contrato.

 

Dijo la mujer asustada.

 

***

 

Cuando se supone que Remus Lupin cumpliría 20 años Lord Voldemort cayó bajo su propia maldición al intentar acabar con Harry Potter. Al enterarse de la caída de Lord Voldemort la señora Lupin sonrió en paz de que el milagro que tanto había pedido hubiese pasado y su hijo fuera libre. Dos años después murió sin nunca decirle la verdad a Remus, que a causa de su corta edad y del shock de haber visto a su padre morir nunca fue capaz de recordar lo que sucedió ese día.

****

  
  
**Continuara.....**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 

 

 

Voldemort sonrió para si mismo recostándose en la butaca, desde que había visto a Remus Lupin en el ministerio para cuando murió Black asía ya cinco año entero había estado buscando ese documento que tenia en las manos, desde entonces. El documento mágico que dejaba en claro que Remus J. Lupin su magia su vida y asta la ultima de sus pestañas eran completamente de su propiedad, ahora había llegado el momento de aprovecharse de su nueva apariencia y poner el plan que tenia en practica.

 

Le vendería a esos tontos del ministerio una falsa paz para hacerse con Lupin y una vez lo tuviera no dejaría títere con cabeza.

 

Tendría a Lupin en su cama lo aria sufrir un poco y luego lo mataría cuando se cansara de el también. O eso pensaba el Lord, en realidad Voldemort no sabia en ese momento como le afectaría cuando tuviera al hombre lobo delante de el, ni lo que todo eso desencadenaría.

 

***

 

\- Todos perdieron la cabeza si creen que yo voy a aceptar semejante trato.

 

Estalló Remus ante el resto de la Orden, sorprendiendo a todos con su exabrupto dado que por lo general era muy moderado y calmado.

 

\- Además, Voldemort es el culpable de la muerte de Sirius y de Dumbledore.

 

Añadió Bill recordándoles ese detalle, el pelirrojo no alcanzaba a creer que sus compañeros de la Orden estuvieran de acuerdo con el descabellado trato que Voldemort le ofreció al Ministerio.

 

\- Pero habría paz.

 

Dijo Kinsgley.

 

-¿ Y por eso sacrificarían a Remus? - Dijo Harry hablando por fin muy molesto. - Son unos ingenuos si creen que Voldemort va a cumplir su palabra. Te tengo una noticia: en cuanto tenga lo que quiere, en este caso a Remus, romperá su palabra. – Harry, quien había dado un buen estirón al cumplir los diecisiete hacia 3 años ya era incluso mas alto que Remus, además de que los ejercicios estaban haciendo milagros con su cuerpo y músculos. El de ojos verdes se paró al lado de Remus - Les juro que si entregan a Remus, yo no haré nada por detener a Voldemort cuando él trate de destruirlos. Es mas le aplaudiré mientras eso sucede-les advirtió.

 

Ron, quien había permanecido recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados, descruzó los brazos y se acercó a Harry y a Remus.

 

\- Yo también quiero paz y quiero que la guerra acabe, pero no a costa de la vida y la felicidad de Remus. Una paz donde se sacrifica a los amigos... no es paz.-aseguro el pelirrojo con seriedad.

 

\- Pero él presentó un contrato - Dijo Tonks - Un contrato legal que firmó tu madre, donde te entregó a él.

 

Dijo la metamórfaga; Remus, Harry y Bill la fulminaron con la mirada como si hubiesen estado coordinados.

 

\- Mi madre era muggle y seguramente ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía o lo hizo bajo amenaza, nunca me impuso nada en vida Tonks, no creo que lo haga en muerte.

 

Aseguró Remus.

 

\- Y aunque fuera el deseo de su madre, si no es el de Remus nadie lo puede obligar.

 

Advirtió Bill.

 

\- Pero el Ministerio...

 

Trató de decir McGonagall.

 

\- El Ministerio nada, Remus es mayor de edad.

 

Dijo el mayor de los pelirrojos con firmeza.

 

***

 

Los de la Orden se arriesgaron mucho y drogaron a Harry, Ron, Bill y Remus, sabían que era la única forma posible. A los primeros tres para que no estorbaran, al último para entregarlo.

 

La Orden y el Ministerio no tenían ni idea del grave error que habían cometido y que no tendría solución.

 

Porque algo era cierto: ni Voldemort era sincero con su ofrecimiento de paz, ni Harry los ayudaría más una vez despertara.

 

Los dados del juego del destino habían sido lanzados, ahora sólo el tiempo mostraría el resultado.

 

Cuando Remus despertara en brazos del Lord, y Bill, Ron y Harry se dieran cuenta de esto, las cosas darían un gran cambio.

 

**Continuara....**

 


	3. Capítulo 2

 

 

Cuando Remus despertó lo hizo sintiendo un amargo sabor en la boca, era el sabor causado por la pócima para dormir que le habían dado en su bebida. Se irguió de la cama en que estaba, poniendo sus manos en esta y se medio incorporo. Parpadeo un par de veces, sentándose al fin en el lecho aun algo mareado.

 

Llevo sus manos a sus ojos restregándoselos para apartar el sueño que aun quedaba en ellos. Miro a su alrededor aun con los sentidos embotados sin reconocer el lugar. Tenia una decoración elegante aunque con un toque algo gótico, los colores rojo sangre y negro dominaban en la habitación, espesas cortinas vino tapaban las ventanas impidiéndole la entrada de luz al sol o a la luna, la única luz era la del fuego de una chimenea, junto a la que habían dos sofás de color negro. Las sabanas y los doseles de la cama en la que el mismo Remus estaba eran negros y rojos y los postes de la cama estaban hechos de una madera oscura casi negra.

 

Aunque era una decoración algo oscura, era hermosa y de clase, pero a Remus no le gustaba nada, su lobo interior se removía inquieto mientras el sueño desaparecía por completo de su cuerpo, se levanto de la cama y puso sus pies descalzos en el piso de madera pulida. Se dirigió a las dos grandes puertas que supuso serian la salida de la habitación y trato de abrirlas, pero nada mas poner su mano en la manija sintió como esta le quemaba y tuvo que apartar sus manos, la cerradura era de plata autentica, por lo que no podía tocarla.

 

Y con un horrible latido de su corazón Remus entendió que la orden y el ministerio lo habían vendido, que habían respondido a las demandas del Lord y lo habían entregado.

 

Sintió un escalofrío de autentico terror, mezclado con la mas pura rabia. ¿Que habrían echo con Harry? ¿Que haría su cachorro cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado?

 

-Que no vengan, por favor Merlín, que no vengan a este lugar.-Rogó desesperado y se acercó a las pesadas cortinas de color vino que aparto recibiendo de lleno el sol en su cara, trato de abrir las ventanas que daban a un hermoso patio digno de un castillo, pero las cerraduras de la ventana también eran de plata, lo que le arrancó un grito de frustración al lobo.

 

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo saltar y voltearse y ahí estaba. Un hombre, guapo que aparentaba rondar su edad, cabello tan negro como la noche lacio cayendo hasta sus orejas que acariciaba de forma juguetona, piel clara y suave, cuerpo perfecto, fuerte y armonioso, pero lo que hizo a Remus reconocer al guapo hombre fueron los fríos ojos rojos. Fuego y hielo en la mirada.

 

Estaba pegado a la ventana así que no podía retroceder pero de haber tenido espacio para retroceder sin duda lo habría echo, eso se llamaba instinto de conservación.

 

Lord Voldemort se acercó a el, Remus lo miro con sus ojos dorados abiertos como platos, como la presa que sabe que será atacada por el cazador y sabiendo que no tiene a donde ir espera lo inevitable dispuesto aunque sea a tratar de defenderse.

 

-Tranquilo no te haré daño

 

Le dijo Voldemort a Remus al ver su estado de alerta, pero era más que obvio que el lobo no le creía ni una palabra.

 

-¿Puedo acercarme?-Pregunto inusualmente amable deteniéndose en su posición.

 

-Prefiero que guardemos la distancia.

 

Dijo Remus cuando al fin encontró su voz. Voldemort se acercó a la chimenea que apago con un pase de su varita mientras con otro hacía que todas las cortinas se corrieran y las ventanas de la habitación que quedaban en el cuarto piso se abrieran dejando entrar la fresca brisa y se sentó con elegancia en uno de los sillones negros.

 

-Pensé que seria mejor que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas a lo que nos acostumbramos a nuestra mutua compañía-Le dijo tranquilamente cruzando sus pies, mientras le señalaba con una mano el sitio de al lado para que tomara asiento. Remus renuente obedeció sentándose lo mas lejos posible-Espero que te guste la decoración si no dile a los elfos, puedes cambiar lo que quieras-le dijo como quien habla del tiempo con un viejo amigo. Sus intenciones originales habían sido violar a Remus asta cansarse de el y luego matarlo, pero cuando el ministerio lo puso en sus brazos y lo vio dormido, supo que eso no era lo que quería, quería conservarlo… quería que el lobo se entregara a el.

 

-¿Que te traes entre manos Voldemort?

 

-¿Yo? Nada, eres mi pareja, trato de tratarte bien.

 

-Y de usarme para matar a mi cachorro.

 

-¿Tu cachorro?

 

-No te hagas sabes que soy lo único que le queda a Harry.

 

-El mocoso... Bueno sinceramente me da igual. Si se interpone en mi camino lo mato, si se me une llegara muy arriba, tiene buena sangre incluso a pesar de que su madre fuera una sangre sucia, además de que es rico y tiene nombre, en mi bando seria bien recibido.

 

-Permíteme dudar-Dijo Remus con cinismo a pesar de que estaba asustado. -Además yo no soy tu pareja. ¿Por que estoy aquí y no en un calabozo?

 

-Si eres mi pareja y nos casaremos, ese es el motivo por el que no estas en un calabozo.

 

-No te ayudare a traicionar a los míos.

 

Voldemort sonrió con cinismo.

 

-Ellos fueron quienes te traicionaron a ti por si no lo has notado, te drogaron y drogaron a Potter para que no interviniera y entregaron a mí. Juro que solo les falto ponerte una moñita en la cabeza.

 

Eso era verdad y Remus no lo podía rebatir y lo peor era que dolía.

 

-Hagamos un trato.... Pon de tu parte y no matare a tu... cachorro.

 

-¿Por que habría de creerte?

 

-Por que no pierdes nada con hacerlo, total ya te tengo en mis manos, puedo lograr que hagas lo que quiera mediante hechizos, pócimas y mil maneras más.

 

-¿Y que harás con los demás?

 

-Ellos te traicionaron, merecen morir.

 

-Así que Harry tenia razón tu propuesta no era sincera.

 

-Ya decía yo que en el fondo ese mocoso era inteligente-Dijo burlonamente el Lord.

 

-Lo es y mucho. Y no todos me traicionaron, Ron y Bill se opusieron a que me entregaran y se que si el resto de los Weasley’s y Hermione hubiesen estado presente también se hubiesen opuesto.

 

-Bien tendré piedad de ellos entonces pero de ninguno más. ¿Que dices tenemos un trato o no?

 

-¿Y que conlleva eso de... Poner de mi parte?

 

-Fácil, quiero una pareja complaciente no un esclavo ¿que dices?

 

Remus permaneció en silencio unos segundos y el Lord lo dejo pensar en paz.

 

-De acuerdo, pero si intentas lastimar a mi cachorro el trato acaba.

 

-No te equivoques, lo dejare en paz, mientras el no se meta conmigo si me intenta matar lo despacho.

 

Remus asintió.

 

-Dudo que haga algo contra ti, les advirtió a los de la orden que si me entregaban el no movería un dedo para destruirte.

 

Voldemort asintió levantándose de su asiento, Remus también se levanto por instinto. Voldemort se acercó a él, Remus no retrocedió esta vez.

 

-Estos tratos antes se cerraban con sangre, pero creo que con un beso lo podemos cerrar esta vez.-Dijo e inclinándose atrapo los labios que tanto deseaba. Remus no le respondió pero tampoco lo rechazó lo que el Lord consideraba un avance.

 

Cuando el Lord rompió el beso, Remus se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que se hizo sangre. Voldemort sonrió.

 

-Así que después de todo si quieres que cerremos nuestro trato con sangre-Dijo volviéndolo a besar probando la sangre del lobo.

**Continuara...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**** Capítulo 3 ** **

****** **

****** **

  
Harry intercambio una mirada con Bill y con Ron, los dos pelirrojos asintieron y los tres se movieron entre las sombras con un plan claro. Solo había que esperar a la víctima, a la que ya habían rastreado. Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, treinta minutos después, el pálido rubio antiguo príncipe de Slytherin se acercaba con paso calmo, sin tener la menor idea de lo que se le venía sobre el.

 

Fue Harry quien le salió al paso, justo enfrente, mientras Bill y Ron salían también de sus escondites, pero ellos lo hicieron a espaldas del rubio y fue así como; sin comerlo ni beberlo, Draco Malfoy se vio rodeado por Harry y compañía.

 

-Potter-gruño el rubio metiendo la mano en su túnica a por su varita pero no pudo llegar a cogerla porque Harry lo golpeo para evitarlo y desde atrás fue sujetado por Bill y Ron.

 

-Ven aquí pequeño mortifago-le dijo con desagrado Ron retorciéndole el brazo.

 

-Maldita comadreja-trato de escapar Draco sin éxito.

 

-Vas a llevarnos con tu amo Malfoy-le aseguro Bill.

 

-No sé de qué hablan-trato de escapar el rubio. Por toda respuesta Harry le alzó la manga de la camisa a Malfoy revelando la marca tenebrosa y presiono en esta su varita.- ¿Sabes que mi varita es hermana de la de Voldemort, Malfoy?-le pregunto con malicia Harry. -¿duele?-le pregunto.-Apuesto a que si tu marca te indica que tienes que ir donde él y nos llevaras a los tres-le aseguro.

 

-¡Que te den Potter, no lo haré!-aseguro Draco pero pendiente a Harry y al bruto de Ron que lo sujetaba no noto como Bill le apuntaba con su varita y pronunciaba.

 

-Imperio-el pelirrojo no dudo en hacerlo aunque se metiera en líos con el ministerio no le importaba, Draco se puso tieso y sus ojos se fijaron en el vacío, víctima de la maldición.

 

-Nos llevaras con el señor tenebroso en este momento Draco-le ordeno Bill y víctima de la maldición Draco obedeció y los tres Gryffindor se vieron transportados agarrado al Slytherin para poder traspasar las barreras de la fortaleza tenebrosa, en la boca del lobo. Bill hizo un movimiento con su varita pronunciando el finite y liberando a Draco de la maldición. Draco volvió en sí y se puso pálido, no sabía si por la locura de esos tres de haberse ido a aparecer solos en la mismísima fortaleza del Lord; lo que era suicidio, o por el castigo que le daría su Señor. Los tres caminaron obligando a Draco a hacerlo entre ellos.

 

-Mira ahí esta la sala-vio Ron los cuatro entraron y los tres Gryffindor se distendieron de Draco poniéndose cómodos.

 

-¿Qué esperas Malfoy? ve por tu amo-le indico Harry mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

 

-¿Que significa esto?

 

-¿O vas por tu amo o lo tengo que buscar yo?-le pregunto Harry con frialdad. Draco que no quería estar un segundo más con los tres leones salió a toda prisa. Pero no sabía si a correr a donde los otros mortifagos para que lo ayudaran a reducir a los leones o directo al Lord, se decidió por lo segundo después de todo Potter era la presa del Señor Tenebroso.

 

-Mi... Mi lord-se hincó Draco en el suelo entrando al despacho de Voldemort.

 

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para molestarme Malfoy-le dijo la voz fría y cruel de Voldemort.

 

-Es Potter mi Lord-susurro Draco.

 

-¿Qué pasa con Potter, Malfoy?

 

-Esta... en la sala-susurro con la frente pegada al suelo no quería mirar al Señor Tenebroso. Voldemort se levanto de un salto apretando su varita.

 

-¿Y qué hace Potter en mi sala?

 

-Mi señor yo....

 

-Ya hablaremos luego Malfoy-gruño el Lord saliendo a grandes sacadas de su despacho-manda a Bellatrix, a Rodolphus, a Lucius y a Severus.

 

Draco tembló de pies a cabeza pero corrió a cumplir la orden.

 

-Potter-siseo Voldemort al verlo sentado tan tranquilamente en su sala con dos pelirrojos que dedujo que eran obviamente Weasley, esa plaga de pelo rojo que se multiplicaban mas rápido que los conejos.

 

-¿Tom querido, he de decir que la hospitalidad es muy mala no ofreces ni siquiera un té a las visita?

 

Pregunto Harry cruzándose de piernas con ademan insolente y tranquilo, los Weasley no dijeron palabra pero no estaban tan relajados como Harry ante la presencia de Voldemort.

 

-No cuando no son invitados Potter-le dijo en un siseo el Lord Oscuro cabreado por la forma tan insolente de ser tratado apuntándole con su varita.

 

-Beja eso para cuando terminemos nuestro trato-le dijo Harry sin hacer ademan de sacar la suya. Esas palabras fueron mágicas.

 

-¿Trato Potter? ¿Qué trato?

 

-El que vine a proponerte-le dijo Harry con tranquila insolencia-y ahora... ¿Ese té?-pregunto. Voldemort resoplo el chico era tan chocho como el difunto Dumbledore por lo que veía, pero tener a Potter en sus filas era... tentador.

 

-Winki-llamo a una elfina domestica que apareció con un plop-trae un servicio de té-ordeno el Lord sentándose frente a Harry y sus dos amigos con una mirada peligrosa y fría.-te escucho Potter-le dijo el Lord mientras con un simple gesto le indicaba a los mortifagos que venían con Draco que se quedaran en silencio.

****

****Continuara...** **


	5. Capítulo 4

**** Capítulo 4 ** **

 

 

-Bueno Potter habla claro-le ordeno el Lord cuando el joven de ojos verdes se sirvió una taza de té.

 

-¿Como esta Remus?-pregunto Harry dándole un trago después de asegurarse que no tuviera ninguna pócima rara.

 

-Muy bien Potter-le dijo el Lord encarnando una ceja lo suyo no era la paciencia.

 

-Bien, me gustaría verlo después, pero primero los negocios.-dijo el joven-vine a unirme a ti Voldemort-le dijo directamente el de ojos verdes. El Lord volvió a encarnar una ceja.

 

-¿Y porque abría de creerte ese repentino cambio de bando? A ti, Harry Potter, ¿el niño de la luz?

 

-Deja la ironía, tu sabes bien porque lo hago, Remus es el único padre que me queda y jamás le perdonare a ellos qué lo hayan mandado a un destino que podía significar su muerte.-le dijo Harry muy serio-además no lo haré de gratis-añadió Harry con una sonrisa que fue puramente Slytherin. Voldemort sonrió de la misma forma cruzándose de piernas también.

 

-Vaya ahora hablamos el mismo idioma. ¿Qué quieres por ponerte mi marca y estar a mis servicios?

 

-Simple, yo no empezaré desde abajo como un simple mortífago como los demás, seré tu lugar teniente, por encima, de Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus o cualquier otro de tus mortífagos, solo te aceptare a ti por encima de mí-le dijo Harry con frialdad. Voldemort se estaba divirtiendo en grande, parece que el chico estaba resultando más Slytherin que lo que todos esperaban.

 

-¿Y por que abría de aceptar?

 

-Porque soy Harry Potter el niño de oro, el que vivió y el único que puede vencerte-le dijo Harry directamente-acéptalo seré tu más grande adquisición.

 

-Algo me dice que esa no es tu única condición ¿o me equivoco Potter?-dijo el Lord.

 

-No te equivocas, la segunda es él-le dijo y le señalo a su antiguo profesor de pociones, que le miraba alucinado desde que el niño perfecto de Dumbledore había empezado a hablar como una víbora.

 

-¿Severus? ¿Y qué quieres con Severus?

 

-Es un agente doble, al servicio de la orden mato a Dumbledore por pedido de este mismo no por fidelidad a ti-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa-quiero que me lo des, para hacerle... digamos que entretenimiento de adultos ya que ahí damas y no se me permite decirlo de forma más vulgar-dijo con malicia.

 

Voldemort podía decir que no y matar ahí a Potter, pero no pensaba hacerlo, esto era más divertido de lo que había creído, además quería ver la cara que pondrían todos los seguidores de la luz cuando vieran a su derecha al niño de oro con su marca tenebrosa.

 

-¿Por qué abría de creerte que Severus me traiciona?

 

-Por que amaba a mi madre no te perdona que la hayas matado-le dijo Harry directamente.

 

-¿Y tú?

 

-Yo jamás la conocí o no la recuerdo así que lo tengo superado, lo que no así es la muerte de Sirius-dijo mirando directamente a Bellatrix con odio cuando estuviera por sobre ella la haría sufrir mucho y Voldemort se dio cuenta así, que rio divertido.

 

-Siempre dude de ti Severus-dijo divertido el Lord-vale Potter-le dijo tendiéndole la mano-¿listo para dominar el mundo?

 

-Tú domínalo con Remus a tu lado, a mí solo me interesa no perderlo a él, tener a Snape entre mis piernas y matar a los bastardos que se atrevieron a traicionar a Remus-dijo con tranquilidad Harry estrechando su mano.

 

-¿Y tus amiguitos?-le pregunto Voldemort señalando a los dos pelirrojos.

 

-Ellos están de mi lado-dijo Harry. Los dos pelirrojos asintieron.

 

-Estamos al servicio de Harry y mientras Harry lo desee también al vuestro-dijo Bill tranquilamente.

 

-De hecho mi Lord, como su futura mano derecha le daré mi primer consejo... Draco Malfoy es el peor mortífago que tienes, basto un imperio para qué tres Gryffindor entraran en pleno en tu guarida-dijo Harry con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Voldemort asintió interesado.

 

-¿Que propones Potter? ¿La muerte para Malfoy por inútil?

 

-No, aun algo mejor, sabrás del odio infantil que tiene Draquito por Ron... es mejor duelista que mucho de tus hombres.... ponlo bajo las ordenes de Ron y ni bajo tortura el imbécil volverá a abrir la boca para dar información confidencial.

 

-¿Y quién me lo asegura?

 

-Puedes probar a Ron cuando quieras-le dijo Harry con firmeza.

 

-Vale, Bellatrix-llamo a su mortífaga.

 

-Ron-le indico Harry. El pelirrojo se quito su túnica revelando sus fuertes músculos y tomando su varita se dirigió con paso firme hacia Bellatrix y el duelo comenzó para diversión del Lord y de Harry, Bellatrix no podía tomarle delantera a Ron y se iba desesperando mientras este mantenía toda su calma hasta que al fin la desarmo y le lanzó un cruciatus.

 

-Eso fue por Sirius maldita perra-le dijo levantando la maldición y volviendo junto a Harry.

 

-Vale, tienes razón- asintió Voldemort-además será un buen castigo y provechoso a la vez para Draco.

 

-Mi Lord-le interrumpió Ron con respeto-pero pido humildemente que esta condición se respete... nadie debe intervenir con los métodos que yo utilice para entrenar al Malfoy menor-dijo Ron y Voldemort asintió encantado ese pequeño pelirrojo era un pequeño retorcido y el gozaba de la maldad.

 

-Deseo concedido Ron Weasley.

 

-Gracias mi Lord-dijo Ron con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

-¿Tu condición Bill Weasley?-le indico el Lord.

 

-Yo soy mucho más simple que mi hermano y Harry, mi Lord, yo simple y llanamente me conformo con que al momento del exterminio se deje a mis familia fuera, mis hermanos no están en la orden y no tuvieron que ver con lo de la entrega de Remus, bueno Charlie si está en la orden pero anda por Rumania así que no tiene ni idea de esto, Charlie; como yo, le es fiel a Harry, le debemos mucho-dijo Bill.-Los gemelos no son parte de la orden y Ginny tampoco y mis padres estaban en misión así que no son consientes de lo que paso con Remus.

 

-Veo más de lo que dices en tus ojos William Weasley.

 

Bill sonrió.

 

-No en vano es Lord Voldemort eres muy sagaz, si hay mas-asintió-no abra pelea sobre mis hermanos los gemelos Fred y George cuando se les capture y menos por mi hermano Percy, son míos y quiero permiso para matar a cualquiera que ose tocar uno solo de sus hermosos cabellos rojos.

 

-Chico retorcido, son tus hermanitos a los que se la quiere meter-le dijo el Lord sumamente divertido y complacido, pero que cajita de sorpresa es grupo de leones. No que el incesto fuera raro o mal visto entre sangre limpias… pero si era raro verlo en un Gryffindor.-De acuerdo. -Asintió el Lord-entonces llevaran mi marca los tres.

 

-Una cosa más Voldemort, Ron y Bill solo recibirán ordenes mías o tuyas, no pienso dejar que escoria como Bellatrix o su esposo vengan a darle ordenes a mejores duelistas que ellos. -Dijo Harry con firmeza.

 

-Es un trato Potter-le extendió su mano.

 

-Pero mi Lord...

 

-Cállate Bellatrix-le ordeno Voldemort con un siseo que la hizo callar de inmediato. Harry sonrió complacido estrechando su mano.

 

-Una cosa mi Lord yo también tendría mas cuidado con Lucius, últimamente a cometido muchos errores, se dejo atrapar en el ministerio hace dos años y se ha dejado ver mucho lo que ha quitado la tapadera que significaban los Malfoy-le recomendó mirando con crueldad al rubio Slytherin y devorándolo con sus ojos. Voldemort lo noto divertido.

 

-Lo tendré en cuenta ahora tu brazo Potter.-le índico sacando su varita para ponerle la marca.

 

-No tan rápido Tom, antes firmaremos un contrato inquebrantable, así me aseguro que pierdas al menos un pedazo de tu alma si te atreves a incumplir nuestro trato y tú te aseguras qué yo me muera si te traiciono-le dijo. El Lord rio.

 

-Eres listo Potter, pero una vez tengas mi marca no te atrevas a volverme a llamar con ese nombre me llamaras Mi Lord-le advirtió y Harry asintió.

****

****Continuará...** **


	6. Capítulo 5

** Capítulo 5 **

 

 

El contrato mágico había sido pactado con un juramento inquebrantable, Bill y Ron sirvieron de testigos de Harry, Greyback y Lucius lo hicieron de Voldemort.

 

-Ahora si tenemos un trato, puedes poner tu marca- sonrió Harry de medio lado remangándose su camisa y mostrando su antebrazo sin miedo con una sonrisa petulante.

 

Lucius estaba un poco intranquilo viendo el intercambio del líder de Gryffindor con el lord ante sus ojos, veían a Draco con ese temor en los ojos grises, también noto los ojos sádicos de Greyback mirando a Bill, relamiéndose los labios, seguramente recordando que las marcas de rostro eran por él. Por otra parte no podían apartar la vista de cómo la marca se iba creando en el antebrazo del "salvador del mundo mágico" quién simplemente entornó los ojos ante la fuerte y dolorosa corriente que le recorrió desde el brazo hasta su cabeza comenzando a retumbar con fuerza y perseverancia, la cual desapareció poco a poco cuando dejó de aplicar el hechizo vislumbrando posteriormente como la serpiente con la calavera enmarcaba su antebrazo izquierdo; posteriormente le siguieron los hermanos Weasley, primero Ron quién dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y apretaba sus mandíbulas a la par que respiraba fuertemente por la nariz sintiendo lo mismo que su compañero de ojos verdes, para finalizar Bill se mantuvo en pié y solo entornó un poco sus ojos mientras su vista estaba clavada en la pared delante de él mientras respiraba con un poco de velocidad, pronto el suplicio para los tres nuevos marcados terminó y... aun con las mangas remangadas Harry miró a Voldemort.

 

-¿Podría ver a Remus?- preguntó Harry tranquilamente ya habiendo recuperado el control de su cuerpo anteriormente algo adormecido por la marca bajándose finalmente la manga al igual que los hermanos pelirrojos.

 

-Le alegrara verte- asintió Voldemort- acompáñame- le indico.

 

Lucius salió de la escena junto a su hijo, era mejor hacer mutis para escapar con vida, el nombre de los Malfoy estaba por el suelo ante los ojos de su señor, ahora sería peor. Greyback fue con su señor, caminando con ese andar lobuno.

 

-Disy- llamo Voldemort a otro de sus elfos- muéstrales a los jóvenes Weasley las habitaciones 4 y la 6 en el ala este serán sus habitaciones- le indicó a la elfa que hizo una reverencia.

 

-Si son tan amables de seguirme amos- le dijo la elfa a Bill y Ronald que después de intercambiar una mirada con Harry siguieron a la elfa domestica- Greyback te puedes retirar-despacho también al hombre lobo que no dijo nada solo asintió marchándose, mientras Harry caminaba junto a Voldemort quién le escoltó hasta una regia habitación, donde descansaba Remus.

 

Remus a pesar de estar en la inmensa habitación, miraba con aquellos ojos ambarinos por la ventana.... no podía salir, un prisionero en una jaula de oro... una hermosa jaula de oro, pero jaula al final, sobre su regazo tenía una foto de James, Sirius y él, y un pequeño relicario con la foto de Harry, era lo único que Voldemort le había dejado tener y eso a cambio de unos cuantos besos robados.

 

-Remus te he traído una visita- llamo su atención Voldemort asiéndose a un lado para que Remus pudiera ver a su cachorro.

 

-Remus- dijo Harry con alivio al verlo yendo hasta donde él.

 

Cuando se abrió la puerta Remus había apretado las fotos sin voltearse pero al escuchar a Harry pensó que estaba alucinando hasta que sintió el fuerte abrazo.

 

-¡Cachorro!- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho -¡Mi cachorro!-

 

-Estoy aquí Remus. No pensaste que enserio te dejaría solo ¿verdad?- le pregunto tranquilizadoramente-Se los jure, si te entregaban los abandonaría a todos.

 

El castaño abrió sus ojos dorados y se separo de Harry alzándole la manga de la camisa descubriendo la marca tenebrosa aun fresca en la pálida piel.

 

-¡Oh mi cachorro! ¿Qué hiciste?- le dijo mirándolo -¡No debiste! ¡No debiste!

 

-Si Remus, mi bando será siempre el tuyo-le aseguro con firmeza el de ojos verdes sin arrepentimiento alguno.-El Lord está dispuesto a poner el mundo a tus pies Remus, ya no te trataran nunca más como un paria-le juro.

 

-Pero Harry, - le hizo que le mirara - jamás sacrificaría tu vida por lamia... ¿qué hiciste? Ahora la orden será tu enemiga- a pesar de todo Remus tenía un gran corazón, el lobo siempre pensaba en los demás, por encima suyo. -Mi niño...-

 

-La orden es mi enemiga desde el momento en que te entrego. La orden estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarte a ti, a mi familia, se pueden ir todos a la mierda, que vengan por mí los destruiré uno a uno por su traición. Remus te amo tal y cual a un padre, pero no soy un niño se bien lo que hago- aseguro -Hice un buen trato no me sacrifique y obtuve lo que quería, es mas por una vez en mi vida estoy haciendo lo que yo quiero y no lo que otros esperan de mi.- le aseguró con firmeza.

 

Remus le abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho y miro a Volde... a Tom realmente mal, había marcado lo único bonito que tenía en su vida.

 

-Era su mejor apuesta- sonrió Voldemort como un caballero aunque la verdad solo lo había marcado porque.... le había encantado el carácter del chico, su locura, su valor, Remus podía pensar si quería que Harry era un dulce y lindo gatito pero Voldemort había visto que debajo de la piel del gatito había una ponzoñosa serpiente con muchas agallas.

 

-Te aprovechaste de él...- se sentía frustrado pero entrelazo sus manos con las de Harry -Cachorro te quiero, lo sabes.-

 

-Lo se Remus todo estará bien confía en mí- le guiño un ojo-ahora debo retirarme- le dijo -Todo estará bien- le prometió una vez más.

 

-Le mostrare a tu cachorro sus habitaciones y vuelvo- le dijo Voldemort a su pareja saliendo con Harry.

 

-Mi niño- suspiro soltándolo dejando que volvieran a encerrarlo -Sirius, James... les falle- susurro quedo abrazando la foto y sus recuerdos.

 

-¿Donde quedan mis habitaciones?- interrogo Harry volviendo a tomar la misma actitud de la sala, el pequeño camaleón para diversión del lord.

 

-En el ala este, cerca de las de tus amigos, pensé que les gustaría estar cerca. Te asigne la habitación uno. Solía ser la habitación de Lucius y era la más grande del ala este, pero creo que te la mereces más que él, Severus ocupa las habitaciones numero dos una puerta conecta ambas habitaciones -le informo-Lucius fue trasladado a las habitaciones tres- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa había notado el interés de Harry por el rubio mayor, al parecer al último sobreviviente Potter le gustaba los hombres mayores que él, esas tres son las habitaciones ubicadas al lado derecho, al izquierdo y justo de frente.

 

-Tu amigo William Weasley ya hace en la habitación número 4 del ala este, la número cinco yace desocupada supuse que le podría dar uso para sus hermanitos ya que los pidió- dijo con una sonrisa torcida el incesto no le extrañaba, muchos sangre limpia lo hacían en alguno u otro momento para mantener la pureza de la sangre, pero que fuera un Weasley el que lo hiciera... bueno eso si le sorprendió -Y por ultimo en la seis esta tu amigo Ronald. Ustedes ocupan el piso más alto y extenso del ala este- le informo. -Draco no tiene derecho a ese piso el cómo los nuevos duermen en el primer piso del ala oeste o bueno se supone que duerman ahí me costa que muchas veces se escabulle con su padre para estar más cómodo, pero me imagino que tu amigo Ronald, quera moverlo a sus propias habitaciones para tenerlo más rápido a... su servicio- sonrió divertido.

 

-Supones bien- sonrió Harry. Oh si, él y Voldemort podían entenderse muy bien eran más parecidos de lo que era saludable. Si bien las habitaciones que ocupaba Harry y que le mostro Voldemort eran las más grandes de ese piso no lo eran por mucho, las otras cinco habitaciones eran extensas también, cada una tenía un cuarto con una amplia cama donde se podía montar una cómoda orgia, altos ventanales que iban del techo al suelo, una pequeña salita con chimenea, un enorme y cómodo baño con una piscina en el centro con unas hermosas bocas de dragón que dejaban salir agua a la temperatura a la que uno deseara, un amplio armario para la ropa y un pequeño trastero junto al armario de la ropa, suponía que para meter escobas y artículos. Todas tenían la misma formación lo único que cambiaba eran los colores y las decoraciones.

 

-Espero sean de tu gusto.-

 

-Lo son mi Lord, tiene un gusto exquisito como era de esperarse del próximo líder de los magos-asintió aprobatoriamente.

 

-Se te ve seguro de que triunfare.-

 

-Lo harás yo me encargare serás el rey y Remus estará muy por encima de todos esos que alguna vez lo pisotearon- aseguro con frialdad e inflexibilidad. Cruel y retorcido pero al final un Gryffindor que anteponía a su padre postizo a sus propios intereses, pensó Voldemort, aunque el chico no tenía nada de tonto se había asegurado un buen lugar para sí.

 

-Puedes decorar como quieras y cualquier cosa que necesites los elfos se encargaran de proporcionártela- le informo a lo que Harry asintió complacido.

 

Cuando Voldemort se retiro Harry se reunió con Ron y con Bill.

 

-Me agrada el sitio- le dijo Ron sentándose en la sala de las habitaciones de Harry.

 

-Haremos lo que habíamos planeado Bill, si estás seguro- le dijo Harry.

 

-Si te parece necesario lo haré- asintió el pelirrojo sin asomo de duda en sus ojos.

 

-Bien nos aseguramos una buena posición para ti y si Greyback se pone pesado... siempre puedes derrocarle- sonrió. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que Bill se convertiría en un lobo completo para ocupar el puesto de Beta de la manada al servicio de Voldemort ya que sabían que Greyback no tenia segundo al mando.

 

-¿Y tu Ron?- pregunto Harry a su amigo como se encontraba, Ron le sonrió torcidamente.

 

-Bien esperando a que me traigan al hurón he hecho unas cuantas modificaciones a mi habitación con él en mente-dijo con un tono falsamente amable que hizo reír a Harry encantado.

 

-Confió en que lo pondrás en cintura- le dijo Harry.

 

-Oh claro que lo haré y será mi placer- aseguro. - ¿Y tú que harás con Snape?-

 

-Dejarlo descansar esta noche a él y a Lucius que se consuman esta noche de nervios sin poder dormir mañana estarán tan extenuados emocionalmente por la espera que será más divertido, primero jugare con sus cabezas... luego con sus cuerpos-sonrió Harry como una verdadera serpiente.-

 

-No es justo ustedes ya tienen a sus amantes, yo aun nada- se quejo Bill cruzándose de brazos en su asiento.

 

-Pronto tendrás a tus gemelitos y a Percy... por ahora primero acostúmbrate a tu lobo cuando lo tengas-le recomendó Harry y Bill tuvo que admitir que el oji verde tenía razón.

 

Después de la pequeña reunión de los semes, Harry los despidió, Bill fue a buscar a Greyback, Harry se fue a dar un baño y Ronald fue a su habitación a esperar a que le llevaran al hurón.

 

**Continuara...**


	7. Capítulo 6

**** Capítulo 6 ** **

****** **

****** **

La noche paso como un remanso oscuro en toda la mansión tenebrosa, todos los mortífagos, exceptuando por los carroñeros estaban más que asustados por el giro dramático de la historia, sobre todo porque su amo estaba cada día más obsesionado con el lobo que tenía encerrado.

 

Greyback rio lobunamente atacando un pedazo de carne, seguramente de lo que alguna vez había sido un ser humano, sus garras destrozaban la piel y sus colmillos estaban manchados de sangre, cuando vio al cachorro de lobo caminando hacia ellos

 

Bill se quedo de pie, los brazos cursados a la altura del pecho mientras esperaba a que el lobo terminara de comer para poder hablar con el. El lobo alfa boto al suelo lleno de sangre lo que le sobraba y camino hacia el pelirrojo

 

-¿Que deseas cachorro?

 

-Eh oído que tú manada esta sin beta... me interesa el puesto- le dijo Bill directamente y sin rodeos.-además con excepción de Remus y mía... no has tenida un cachorro que valga la pena en mucho tiempo ¿No?

 

-¿Un beta?- dijo rodeándolo y paso sus garras por la herida del rostro del pelirrojo- ¿Estarías dispuesto a la oscuridad de la transformación?

 

-Estaría dispuesto... a cambio de un pequeño favor- sonrió Bill torcidamente.

 

El más alto le miro con curiosidad.

 

-¿Favor? ¿Cual favor?

 

-Como bien sabrás estoy casado... porque era conveniente a los planes de Harry en aquel momento, ella... ya no lo es, y me estorba en mis intenciones con mis hermanos.... ¿No te gustaría tener una buena hembra hermosa y joven? ¿Violarla hasta que la mates?- le preguntó tentadoramente -Y tengo tres hijos a los que obviamente no quiero que mates... pero si que convertir tres jóvenes cachorros poderosos. Hace tiempo que la manada no tiene cachorros, ahí que volver a fortalecer esta manada criarlos desde cachorros para que sean guerreros, convertir adultos en guerreros decentes es mas difícil por que poco de ellos nacen guerreros naturales como yo. ¿No lo crees?

 

En el rostro de Fenrir Greyback se dibujo una sonrisa lupina que exageraba sus rasgos fuertes de hombre lobo.

 

-Me tientas cachorro me tientas mucho- dijo acercándose a él -Tienes una forma retorcida de ser. Cuanto me hubiera gustado que Remus hubiera tenido tu maldita sangre fría.

 

-No se puede tener todo en esta vida- se encogió de hombros -Pero al menos Remus será el consorte del futuro amo de este mundo, alégrate. ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

 

-Si sobrevives cachorro.

 

Fue la respuesta del alfa cuando se lanzo contra William como un animal, y termino lo que había empezado años atrás el día del ataque a Hogwarts en el que murió el director... le mordió uno de los antebrazos con fuerza, llenándose las fosas nasales del olor metálico de sangre.

 

***

 

Mientras tanto Ron había ordenado a los elfos que le trajeran a Draco Malfoy así fuera arrastrar y ahora esperaba al rubio con una sonrisa torcida y alegre. No tuvo que esperar mucho viendo a Malfoy de pie ante la puerta que se serró a espaldas de él. El pelirrojo, se quito la capa con premeditada lentitud y se la lanzo a Draco.

 

-Dóblala y dásela a los elfos para que la limpien.- le ordeno al rubio que estaba parado en la puerta de mal humor.

 

-No soy tu sirviente Weasley- le siseo Draco y lo próximo que sintió fue una bofetada que lo envió al suelo, Ron lo tomo del rubio cabello asiéndole levantar la mirada y mirarlo a los ojos.

 

-De hecho por palabras de tu mismo amo ahora mismo eres algo parecido a mi esclavo así que por tu bien obedece Draco o esta noche será aun peor para ti- le aseguro Ron. Draco apretó los labios fulminando al pobretón pelirrojo con la mirada pero además de por el orgullo los Slytherin eran conocidos por su sano deseo de tener vidas largas así que invoco a un elfo y le entrego la túnica del pelirrojo que sonrió complacido al ver la acción.

 

Sonrió abriendo uno de los tres baúles junto a la pared con un pase de su varita el baúl era uno de negra madera y dorados diseños este tenia un encantamiento para hacerlo mas grande de lo que en realidad era. Lo primero que Ron saco de este fue un collar de cuero negro con una pequeña argolla para poder enganchar una cadena al collar.

 

-¿Que piensas hacer con eso Weasley?- Retrocedió Draco, pero Ron no lo dejo escapar tomándolo con fuerza y sin delicadeza y serrando el collar alrededor del cuello de Draco. Draco manoteo para apartarse de él y Ron lo dejo ir riendo.

 

Draco estaba asustado no podía negarlo, fue arrastrado a esa habitación, para servir a la comadreja, acaba de ser abofeteado y para colmo le habían puesto un collar como si fuera algún animal, corrió y abrió la ventana de par en par, no quería ni saber que mas tenia esa habitación, saldría de allí como fuera.

 

-¿A donde vas tan rápido Huron?- preguntó Ronald divertido tomándolo de la cintura como si no pesara nada y arrojándolo sobre la alfombra de la habitación mientras cerraba la ventana y las aseguraba con un pase de varita. -Los hurones no vuelan y a menos que vueles… la ventana no es una salida muy factible estamos en el piso mas alto de la torre del ala este.

 

El rubio sintió su cuerpo ser aventado al suelo como si no pesara absolutamente nada, si bueno tal ves la ventana no era muy buena idea pero era mejor que nada.

 

-¿Comadreja?- le miro, desde su postura, la estúpida comadreja había crecido demasiado.

 

-Ronald o Weasley, aun no somos tan profundos como para que te permita ponerme motes -sonrió divertido de verlo ahí a sus pies, anda que se riera de el ahora por ser un pobretón un Weasley.

 

-Weasley.- siseo su nombre como un insulto - no sé qué piensas con el cara rajada... pero no pienso someterme a un simple pobretón- se levanto acomodando la túnica oscura.

 

-¿Y cómo lo impedirás?- preguntó sumamente divertido disfrutando el momento, fingiendo interés en su pregunta.

 

Draco Malfoy le miro alzando una ceja.

 

-No te lo impediré... pero pobretón me dejaras salir de aquí- le aseguro orgullosamente.

 

-¿Si? Uhmm, no creo que no lo hare- aseguro Ronald sonriendo y pasándose la lengua entre los labios como el gato que se lamia los bigotes ante la crema.

 

Al ver el gesto obsceno del pelirrojo pobretón Draco abrió sus ojos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás... para todos eran sabidas las tradiciones sangre pura… la pureza de la sangre venia de la pureza del cuerpo.

 

-¿Asustado Malfoy? Tal ves quieras empezar a rogar piedad- le dijo sentándose en el sofá mirando a rubio asustado con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

-Déjame salir Weasley tu eres el portento de la heterosexualidad- dijo moviendo sus manos hacia la perilla de puerta empezando a moverla nerviosamente para tratar, vanamente, de abrirla.

 

-Oh, al diablo la heterosexualidad la bisexualidad es mucho mejor y se reconocer un buen culo cuando lo veo- rio sabiendo que Malfoy no podría abrir la puerta. -Y tu Malfoy tienes un buen culo.

 

-¿Estas loco? ¡La sangre sucia te odiara!- dijo girándose tratando de convencerlo por otra parte- Tu la amas se casaran y tendrán varias comadrejitas... no puedes estar pensando en mi de esa forma.

 

-¿En qué forma Draco? yo solo estoy pensando en entrenarte para que seas un buen miembro de la orden de Voldemort como me fue pedido- le dijo con ironía. -Así que deja de lloriquear como una nena o tendré que tratarte como una- le advirtió.

 

El rubio soltó la respiración calmadamente... bueno, bueno... Entonces a pesar de que lo iba a "entrenar" No iba a joderlo, su padre y su padrino habían hecho tanto por el para que nadie le pusiera encima.

 

-Está bien Comad... Weasley.

 

-Así me gusta, ven- le ordeno llevándolo a lo que antes era el enorme vestidor que había convertido en un cuarto de entrenamiento, habían pesas, un saco de boxeo y otras cosas como látigos y otros artículos de tortura que Draco no quiso mirar. -Recuéstate aquí- le enseño una camilla parecida a las que usaban los ginecólogos muggles pero mucho más fuerte claro que esto Draco no lo sabia como no sabia de nada que tuviera que ver con muggles. -Veremos primero cuál es tu resistencia al dolor.

 

Draco dio un paso atrás al ver eso de reojo y viola extraña camilla.

 

-No resisto el dolor punto, te ahorro la prueba- dijo abriendo sus ojos platas queriendo huir de ahí.

 

-¿Y si te atrapan Draco? ¿Acaso crees que no te torturaran? ¿O acaso crees que nunca tendrás que luchar? En este ejército solo sirven dos cosas... Los soldados o las mujeres para procrear soldados de los machos fuertes. ¿Así que, que eres? ¿Un soldado o una hembra?- le pregunto -Agradecería la aclaración, la verdad me confundes con todo ese pelo rubio bien podrías pasar por mujer-le dijo burlonamente.

****

****Continuara…** **


	8. Capítulo 7

** Capítulo 7 **

 

 

 

-¡No te burles de mi maldita comadreja!- siseo el de cabellos dorados apretando sus labios -A diferencia de ti y del cara-rajada, yo no decidí ser un puto mortífago... Pero tampoco soy una mujer...- dijo sacando su varita con habilidad - siempre me han creído un puto cobarde, trata de vivir mi vida y veras...

 

-Eres tan llorona como una mujer- sonrió divertido -Venga Malfoy atácame. Igual vas a acabar en esa camilla... a las buenas o a las malas. Tú decides a las malas: será peor para ti y más divertido para mí... A las buenas será: mejor para ti y más aburrido para mí- le dijo dándole vuelta a su varita entre sus dedos divertido.

 

-¡Expelliarmus!- grito Draco lanzando al pelirrojo con fuerza contra una de las paredes. Escucho que algo se caía, no iba a quedarse allí para esperar nada... Se largaría de allí.

 

El pelirrojo le había visto pero había dejado que el hechizo le diera quería saber cuando fuerte podía llegar a ser Malfoy, cuando dio contra la pared suspiro decepcionado eso había sido patético sobre todo el hecho de que había salido corriendo en ves de asegurarse de rematar como si fuera una mujer histérica en lugar de un soldado.

 

-¡Incarcero!- le apunto con su varita asiéndolo caer al suelo atado por sogas invisibles -¡Movile corpus!-lo hizo levitar hasta la camilla.

 

-¡Suéltame, puta comadreja!-

 

-Bueno vamos a hacer ese examen de dolor- sonrió Ronald soltando del incarcerus para substituirlo por las amaras de la camilla después de meterse la varita del rubio en sus ropas. -Este es el trato imagínate que este es un interrogatorio enemigo. La pregunta será simple... donde y quien fue tu primer beso, la respondes y la tortura para, pero debes responderla cuando no puedas ya mas con el dolor eso Malfoy me dirá cuanto aguantas- le sonrió, apartándose un par de pasos, sabia que a mas cerca mas intenso seria el crucius pero quería empezar poco a poco para disfrutarlo mas así que apuntándole desde la pared en la que se recostó con la varita pronuncio la maldición. -¡Crucius!.

 

El primer crucio atravesó al Malfoy menor con fuerza. Draco solo convulsiono en la camilla pues no era nada en comparación de los crucios de su Tía Bella o del Lord... aun.

 

-Muy bien- sonrió cortando la maldición después de un minuto -Ahora probemos más de cerca- dijo acercándose dos pasos a la camilla y volviéndolo a maldecir.

 

Draco convulsiono de nuevo cerro sus ojos y grito... oh maldición dolía demasiado. Cuando la maldición ceso, respiro pálido con el sudor cayendo por su rostro.

 

-Mejor de lo que pensé- aprobó acercándose otros dos pasos aun cerca de unos 8 pasos lejos de la camilla.

 

-¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!- grito. El grito del rubio se escucho en toda la mansión, haciendo palidecer a Severus y Lucius quienes estaban en el mismo piso. La garganta le dolió demasiado por la fuerza del grito, sentía que se le iban a reventar los huesos si Weasley seguía con la maldición.

 

-Bien-sonrió el pelirrojo acercándose otros dos pasos ahora solo a seis pasos de la camilla -Vamos de nuevo- alzo su varita y lo maldijo cada grito del rubio iba directo a su polla que estaba tan dura que podría clavar clavos con ella.

 

-Basta- Pidió Draco sintiendo un pitido horrible en sus oídos. –basta, basta.

 

-Sabes como hacer que pare te lo dije, solo tienes que darme la información que te pedí quien y donde fue tu primer beso- Le dijo acercándose otros dos pasos alzando la varita lentamente dándole tiempo a que respondiera.

 

-Th...eo..... en la... sala común....- dijo Draco moviendo las amarras aun con las secuelas de los crucios en su cuerpo.

 

-Bien, bien- asintió el pelirrojo yendo por una de las pócimas sobre la mesa- toma, es poción revitalizadora te ayudara con el dolor- le dijo alzándole un poco la cabeza con una mano y dándole a beber la pócima con la otra para que no se ahogara. Un poco cayó por la comisura de los temblorosos labios pálidos... mientras los ojos platas se cerraban descansando del dolor. A medida que Ronald veía el semblante del rubio relajarse sin la mueca de dolor sabia que la pócima estaba asiendo efecto, obvio no la había echo el habría envenenado a Malfoy las había hecho Bill el mejor de los tres en pociones.

 

-No está nada mal Malfoy, era más de lo que esperaba de ti- admitió -Pero igual sigue estando muy por debajo del promedio esperado en un soldado.-le dijo serio-te enseñare a tolerar el dolor- le dijo sentándose en un banco alto junto a la camilla justo como los que usaban los ginecólogos -¿Sabes cómo lo haré?- le pregunto.

 

Draco se sintió mejor, pero aun temblaba. Los crucios no fueron tan fuertes como los que ya había recibido pero el tiempo de exposición esta vez entre uno y otro Crucio había sido más largo. Embotadamente escucho lo que decía la loca comadreja pobretona.

 

-No... me interesa...- dijo dejando caer su cabeza rubia a un lado. Quería a su padre allí, a su fallecida madre, a su padrino.

 

-Esta bien que no te interese pero de todos modos lo are. Lo contrario no es opcional Draco- le sonrió estirando una mano y acariciándole el rubio cabello -No eres muy bueno con el dolor así que te enseñare a asociarlo con el placer, y veras lo bien que se te va a dar- le aseguro Ronald con una sonrisa tiernamente... cruel.

 

\- No....No ...lo hagas comadreja- Abrió Draco sus ojos aterrados pensando que la comadreja lo mataría.

 

-¿Que no haga qué?- le pregunto Ronald con una sonrisa empezando a trenzar el cabello rubio distraídamente esperando que la poción terminara de restablecer a Draco de los Crusius para pasar a la próxima diversión... digo parte.

 

-Lo que piense... Tu estúpida cabeza.

 

-Tsk tsk tsk... ¿Te parece que esa es forma de hablarme Malfoy?- sonrió Ronald encantado.

 

Draco movió sus manos con fuerza, mostrando que ya estaba mejor... aunque aun con síndromes del dolor.

 

-Pasemos a lo próximo- decidió viéndolo moverse, era obvio que la pócima revitalizadora había echo su trabajo, levantándose fue a buscar un bolsito con una cánula que el rubio ni idea para que era, vio a Weasley preparar agua entibiándola con su varita para ponerla en el bolsito que puso sobre un gancho alto mientras se acercaba a Draco y con un movimiento de varita le quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, puso su varita en la entrada del recto de Malfoy y murmuro unas palabras para lubricarlo, luego con mucha calma empezó a meter la cánula del enema que aun estaba cerrado. -Relájate Malfoy esto no dolerá solo estamos limpiándote por cuestiones de salubridad- le explico mientras con otro movimiento de su varita ponía a funcionar una recordadora, grabadora que iba capturando todo el momento como lo haría una cámara de video muggle.

 

Draco no supo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo, pero esa cosa le asusto... casi grito cuando sintió aquella cánula. Draco estaba demasiado cerrado y si, si dolió a pesar de la lubricación.

 

-Vamos Malfoy es apenas un tubito delgado y te lubrique- sonrió Ron divertido el rubio era una nenasa. Cuando le metió una buena porción del tubito y estuvo seguro de que no se saldría abrió la pequeña llave dejando que el galón de agua que había en la bolsa empezara a entrar en el recto de Malfoy, mientras el agua bajaba constante fue por una palangana para cuando Malfoy tuviera que vaciarse.

 

Draco lo maldijo como pudo, sintiéndose lleno... tenia ganas de orinar y defecar... Que humillante era la situación para el rubio aristócrata. Ronald le empezó a dar masajes en el estomago para que toda el agua pudiera entrar viendo con una sonrisa de torcida ternura como se le inflaba el vientre como si estuviera embarazado, se le hacia bonito imaginárselo embarazado.

 

-No mas – pidió Draco cuando sintió su estomago extenderse con fuerza y en contra de su voluntad - no mas.

 

-Ya, ya entro completo ahora voy a sacártelo para que puedas vaciarte y lo repetiremos asta que estés bien limpiecito-le dijo poniéndole la palangana debajo y sacándole la cánula viendo como el agua salía de dentro del rubio asiendo un arco, salía obviamente sucia de color marrón. -Ufff, Malfoy se nota que nunca as tenido una buena lavada pero no te preocupes nos encargaremos de dejarte bien limpio- le prometió, frotándole el estomago con tiernos círculos para que el rubio se vaciara completo sabiendo lo humillado que tenía que estar Malfoy asiéndose ahí sus necesidades frente a él. Frente al pobretón y comadreja Weasley.

 

Draco se sintió no solo humillado, se sentía insultado, quería gritarle... pero se mordió el labio sangrándoselo eso solo seria peor si le gritaba, quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

 

Ronald limpio la cánula volviendo a llenar la bolsa de agua para repetir el proceso de rellenar al rubiecito como haría con un pavo esta ves el agua entro mas rápido aunque Ron siguió ayudándole masajeándole el abdomen para que le fuera mas fácil darle espacio al agua. El proceso lo repitió bien otra vez mas antes de que el agua al fin saliera trasparente.

 

-Ahora si estas limpio a que se siente mucho mejor ahora- sonrió Ronald limpiándole el culito con una toalla de las salpicaduras.

 

La línea de sangre caía desde el labio hasta su cuello del rubio cuando Weasley termino su tortura.

 

-Bastardo infeliz cuando me suelte... Voy a joderte con un avada.

 

-Pensé que eras más inteligente Malfoy mas Sly, que para este momento estarías intentado camelarme para que dejara de "torturarte"- le dijo encantado por el carácter del rubio, era como combustible para el -Ahora que ya te limpiamos vamos a la próxima parte, esto va a doler un poco Malfoy pero veras que a medida que avancemos tu tolerancia al dolor será mucho mayor.- le aseguro.

 

-¡Metete tu puto dolor por el culo!- le grito... Se sentía tan humillado que no le importaba nada más.

 

Ronald sonrió moviendo su sillón con rueditas hasta estar entre las piernas del rubio como haría un ginecólogo muggle e invocando un frasco de vaselina lubrico sus dedos y empezó a meterle uno en el ano.

 

Draco abrió sus ojos plateados de par en par al sentir ese digito violando su trasero.

 

-¡WEASLEY CABRON! -Le grito tratando de mover las caderas sintiendo el dolor de ese dedo... La cánula era mucho más delgada que los dedos del pelirrojo.

 

-Shhh, poquito a poquito veras que vas a ser capas de admitir toda mi mano dentro de ti, y el dolor pronto te parecerá nada es mas con solo sentir que rosan tu culo serás capaz de correrte- le animo. Los ojos de Draco reflejaban puro terror ese bastardo estaba loco y trato de quitara sus caderas sin éxito. ¿La mano? ¿La puta mano? ¡Lo iba a matar! ¡A destrozar! La mano de Weasley era enorme.

 

-Shhh, no te asustes seré muy paciente no te la introduciré toda hoy te iré estirando con mucha paciencia- le prometió Ronald mientras le empezaba a introducir un segundo dedo -Por hoy nos conformaremos con tres dedos- le aseguro. Draco solo podía moverse mas fuerte contra sus amaras desesperado, marcando sus muñecas y tobillos... Dos dedos del pelirrojo dentro suyo... hicieron que soltara una lágrima, se notaba lo virgen que era el pobre rubio.

 

-Shhh, estoy siendo suave Malfoy te puse lubricante a la primera persona que le hice esto le metí toda la mano en seco... claro que se desangro como un cerdo pero no importa mucho era un criminal que le gustaba violar niños– Sonrió tranquilizadoramente -Pero tú no eres un cerdo... Tu eres un lindo huronsito- dijo moviendo sus manos como tijeras para estirarlo poco a poco.

 

Draco se contorsionaba y no precisamente de placer... ¿Primera persona? ¿Que paso con los putos ideales Weasley y Gryfindor?

 

-Du.. ele- dijo estremeciéndose cuando sintió el tercer dedo... eso era demasiado Weasley le iba a destrozar el trasero.

 

-Shhh, ya, ya, pequeña damita de oro- sonrió divertido -Este es el ultimo dedo por hoy- sonrió dándoles vueltas asta que lo logro aflojar bastante bien, los saco con cuidado y fue a por una ristras de tres bolitas delgadas las tres pero así se aseguraría que no perdiera toda la dilatación. Se las metió después de lubricarlas y con un hechizo las fijo para que no abandonaran el culito de Draco, cuando Draco se moviera podría sentir estas moverse libremente dentro de su culo. Dado que las bolitas carecían de cordón para sacarlas solo saldrían removiendo el hechizo fijador pero Ronald no pensaba devolverle la varita. Le soltó las amarras y le miro serio.

 

-No intentes nada raro Malfoy o será peor para ti que conste que estoy siendo muy paciente y e decidido terminar por hoy en consideración a tu virginidad por que si es por mi puedo seguir toda la noche hasta meterte el puño hoy mismo así que tal ves quieras pensártelo sobre atacarme cuando te termine de desatar- le dijo liberando primero sus pies y después sus manos.

 

Draco le miro con verdadero odio en sus ojos grises, mordiéndose de nuevo los labios, sintiendo las bolas dentro, se sentía incomodo y mal... el maldito le soltó las amarras... Aun así era de sabios estarse quieto. La amenaza de el puño dentro del era efectiva.

 

-Bien rubiecito listo- le dijo cargándolo con facilidad pues imaginaba que el llorón rubiecito estaría demasiado cansado para caminar, abrió la puerta del armario que antes había sido para meter escobas y trastos y en el que había echo que pusieran una cama de una plaza como única pieza, deposito al rubio en esta y le arropo con las cálidas mantas, luego saco su varita y murmuro algunas palabras el rubio no lo sabia pero era un hechizo que había inventado Harry, un tipo de alarma en el cuerpo de alguien que advertía cuando esta persona trataba de huir o se ponía en peligro ya fuera por su mano o la de otro, dejo la puerta del armario abierta después de todo no era que quisiera que a Malfoy le diera claustrofobia -Descansa esta noche Malfoy mañana continuaremos nuestro entrenamiento- se despidió del dejándolo y yéndose a dar tranquilamente una ducha.

 

Draco abrió los ojos viendo reducido lugar, quería pelear pero el bastardo se había largado, no se quedaría allí, no podía y al menos si lo iban a joder buscaría a Blaise o a Theo para que lo hicieran, no iba a perder su virginidad con ese asqueroso pobretón.

 

Tal y como esperaba Draco trato de huir mientras se duchaba y el sonrió lo había estado esperando para poder hacer lo que quería su retorcido sentido de justicia Gryffindor exigía que antes de hacerle eso el rubio hiciera algo, salió con calma envolviéndose las caderas en una toalla y yendo al vestidor que había convertido en el cuarto de entrenamiento para Draco junto al que quedaba el armario que le había asignado como habitación, encontró al rubio tirado en el suelo producto de la trampa que impedía su huida.

 

-¿Ibas a algún lugar Malfoy?- preguntó arqueando una ceja divertido aun mojado con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo.

 

-¡¿Que putas me hiciste Weasley?!- dijo sintiendo las piernas muertas....

 

-Un hechizo de nada- sonrió cargándolo y llevándolo de vuelta a su cama, pero esta ves ato sus manos firmemente con grilletes acolchonados aun cuando Malfoy no se merecía esa deferencia no quería lastimar las finas muñecas que ato con los grilletes dejándolo atrapado en la cama luego retiro el hechizo para que pudiera mover sus piernas total de nada le serbia con sus manos firmemente esposadas a los barrotes de la cama de una plaza lo volvió a arropar y le deseo buenas noches aunque cuando se levanto Draco pudo dar un deslumbre a la polla dormida de Ronald... Aquello no era humano, la polla de Ronald era anormalmente gruesa razón por la que los amantes no le sobraban y le había llegado a romper el culo a una que otra chica, había sido a base de eso que Ronald había aprendido que antes tenia que dilatar a sus amantes, cuando su puño les cabía al fin era cuando normalmente estaba preparados para recibir su polla que no solo era inusualmente gorda si no que también debido a un defecto de nacimiento tenia la punta curvada hacia arriba para terminar de joder. Fue un rápido deslumbre pues la toalla volvió a taparle pero suficiente para que Draco la viera bien. -Que descanses Malfoy- le dijo pensaba dejarlo ahí hasta bien entrada la mañana tal ves que Draco se viera obligado a hacerse sus necesidades encima le enseñaría a ser mas apreciativo con los privilegios que le daba.

 

Draco permaneció con la boca abierta del susto esa cosa era horriblemente monstruosa, y trato de girar la cara... no, no podía ser cierto, iba a morir cuando al estúpido se le diera por metérsela.

 

Ronald ajeno a la angustia del rubio volvió a su cuarto donde termino de secarse se puso unos pantaloncillos y se tiro en su enorme cama con una sonrisa satisfecha para dormir.

 

**Continuara...**


	9. Capítulo 8

** Capítulo 8 **

 

 

\- Señor Snape-. Una elfina apareció en la habitación de Severus despertándolo. -El amo Potter ordena que usted vaya a sus cámaras en este momento-. Le informo la elfina con su vos chillona.

 

Severus asintió despachando a la elfa, se arregló con su apariencia oscura y salió a la habitación del imposible de Potter.

 

\- Buenos días Severus, estabas tardando-. Sonrió Harry encantado de verlo aun en pijama con una sonrisa torcida. -Siéntate-. Le señalo la mesa en la que ya estaba el caliente y recién servido desayuno. Severus se sentó y le miro tomando una taza de té con su actitud fría de siempre.

 

\- ¿Que buscas Potter?-. Le dijo mirándole.

 

-No te dije que podías tomar el té-. Frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos brillaron por un momento rojo. -Eres de mi propiedad ahora, así que procura ser más obediente, ni siquiera te di permiso para hacer preguntas-. Le advirtió caminando para sentarse junto a él. -No mereces una silla para sentarte, ¡levántate!-. Le ordeno.

 

-Me ordenaste sentarme Potter-. Dijo Severus aun así levantándose, quería ver hasta qué punto llegaría el chiquillo idiota, replica de James Potter.

 

Cuando Severus se levanto Harry tomo su muñeca y lo jalo asiendo que callera sobre su regazo.

 

-Oh si, este es tu lugar Snape-. Sonrió sosteniéndolo con una mano de la cintura acariciándosela por unos momentos para después descender y frotar su culo, Snape sería mayor que él pero Harry hoy por hoy era más alto y fuerte. -Te ordene sentarte no tomar el té, no puedes comer nada hasta que te hayas asegurado que yo lo haya hecho. Ahora eres mi esclavo... dame mi desayuno-. Le ordeno.

 

Severus cayo fuertemente sobre el regazo del imbécil aun así analizando diestramente lo que pasaba. Empezó con sus mañas de serpiente, total que había sobrevivido ya a dos grandes manipuladores como lo eran Tom y Albus, lo haría también con Potter. Así que empezó a alimentar al de ojos verdes en la boca.

 

Harry suspiro de placer dejándose alimentar por el profesor, con una mano quieta sobre uno de sus muslos y con la otra sobando el suave y redondeado trasero de su profesor a quien pensaba muy pronto hacer suyo. Le gustaba sentirse mimado y alimentado en la boca por un adulto, nadie nunca había hecho eso por él. Bueno... seguro su madre lo hizo pero como no la recordaba no contaba. Sabía que solo tenían un rato mas antes de que Lucius llegara, había ordenado a un elfo que lo trajera a las y media para darle un encargo de Ronald. Las finas manos del pocionista cortaban delicadamente los trozos de comida, cuando vieron llegar a Lucius. Severus alzo los ojos y lo miro, su amigo estaba demasiado delgado y sucio.... le dolía verle así.

 

-¿Lucius? ¿Se puede saber que te paso? Pensé que tenías una habitación en este piso donde arreglarte-. Dijo Harry curioso cuando vio al rubio así, nunca lo había visto tan impresentable, pellizco el trasero de Severus con algo de fuerza para que se acordara de que no le había dado autorización para que dejara de alimentarle. Quien atacado por las manos de Potter pero acostumbrado a severos castigos entendió la indirecta y siguió alimentándolo.

 

Lucius hizo una reverencia.

 

-No soy honrado para...-. Oh su orgullo dolía -. Para poder tener algo digno Lord Potter-. Los dos adultos eran más fríos que Draco en ese sentido... debían esperar primero las intenciones ajenas-. Fui castigado por la acción de mi hijo siéndome negado el aseso en mis propias cámaras-.

 

-Ven acá y únete a Severus. Si me complacen los mimos te dejare tomar una ducha en MI baño antes de que vayas a ver a tu hijo, no creo que quieras que Draco te vea así-. Sonrió Harry magnánimo.

 

Severus le miro y ambos se entendieron con la facilidad de los años, así que Lucius acostumbrado a acariciar y cuidar a Draco lo hizo con Harry, así que el chiquillo sufría de traumas de la infancia, Severus era más parco, y Lucius tenía más facilidad por Draco. Harry gimió de gusto lamiendo los dedos de Severus con los ojos cerrados cuando este le introdujo un pedazo de fruta en la boca mientras sentía los dedos de Lucius acariciar sus revueltos cabellos, pero ya estaba satisfecho y había comido suficiente.

 

-Suficiente, prepara mi ropa y mi baño-. Le ordeno a Severus. -Y tu péiname-. Le ordeno a Lucius señalándole un cepillo en la cómoda. -Y mucho cuidado con jalarme el cabello eso me enoja automáticamente-. Le advirtió. –Luego mientras me bañe pueden comer ustedes-. Le informo dejando levantar a Severus de su regazo.

 

Severus miro al mocoso y fue a prepárele el baño, mientras Lucius tomaba el cepillo con suavidad y empezó a peinarlo... pero el jodido niño tenía el cabello como un nido de pájaros, así que era muy suave desenredado con sus dedos las puntas.

 

Harry suspiro con placer, eso le gustaba no había pensado que sentiría tanto placer solo porque alguien jugara con su cabello. Cuando tuvo el cabello desenredado y el baño listo se levanto para ir a este.

 

-Pueden desayunar ambos-. Les concedió dejándolos en la mesa yendo al baño para asearse.

 

Severus empezó a comer y vio como Lucius cogía la comida con cuidado a pesar del hambre.

 

-Anda come que Potter no está-. Dijo ayudándole y pasando sus manos por el cabello sucio del rubio.- Un poco mas Lucius debemos ser fuertes por Draco lo sabes.-Le recordó.

 

-Esto es demasiado Severus-. Susurro Lucius comiendo con hambre frente a el hombre que había sido su amante. - Sabes que nos mataran cuando acaben de jugar. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?.

 

-Pues si sobrevivimos a muchas cosas sobreviviremos a esto- le aseguro Severus - Por Draco y por ti, Narcisa murió defendiendo a nuestro Dragón, nosotros sobreviviremos-. Dijo pasando su nariz por el cuello sucio del rubio que se alejo un poco. - No seas idiota Lucius... no me molesta tu olor.

 

.

 

Harry se lavo a conciencia y salió ya vestido, viendo la interacción de los dos hombres. No le molestaba a su lado voyeur, le gustaba de hecho, entre sus planes estaba ponerlos a coger para mirarlos y correrse en sus caras.

 

-Bien os daré vuestras ordenes para el dia, no tienes permitido ir a ningún sitio más que a mi habitación y la tuya Severus-. Le advirtió. -Quiero que me estés esperando al medio día con mi almuerzo, desde ahora tú te encargaras de alimentarme. En cuanto a ti Lucius, no me perteneces pero si eres bueno... yo podría asegurarte un buen porvenir junto a Severus y yo. -Le dijo acariciando el sucio cabello del rubio. -Por lo pronto cuando me vaya puedes darte un baño-. Le dijo. - Y vestirte con algo de ropa de Severus ya que la mía te quedara grande-. Añadió. -Después que estés limpio y aseado puedes ir a las habitaciones de Ron que solicita tu ayuda para con tu hijo-. Le informo dirigiéndose a la salida. -No te alteres mucho cuando veas lo que Ron le haya hecho a tu hijo, sea lo que sea, conserva tu cabeza Slytherin. -Le recomendó. -Si te interesa... yo sé una forma de ponerlo a salvo de Ronald y sus retorcidas maneras-. Sonrió Harry de medio lado antes de salir, tenía que ir a ver como estaba Bill después de que hubiese visitado a Greyback.

 

Por los ojos de Lucius y de Severus se reflejo la preocupación por el rubio menor, cuando Harry se fue Lucius tomo un baño rápidamente agarrando la ropa oscura de Severus y casi queriendo correr a ver al dragón.

 

\- Visítalo-. Le dijo Severus colocando un par de pequeñas pociones reducidas en la manga de la túnica -. Debes decirle que actué fríamente...-. Lucius asintió saliendo a ver a su hijo. Golpeo la puerta y le abrió el musculoso muchacho amigo de Potter.

 

-Lord Potter dijo que deseaba verme Lord Weasley-.

 

-Así es pasa Lucius-. Le indico dejándole entrar a la habitación. -Veras tengo que trabajar para Harry y el aseo de Draco requiere cierta cantidad de tiempo, ¿espero que no te importe si te solicito que lo hagas dado que es tu hijo?-. Le dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa muy Weasley, es decir atolondrada y alegre, pero en sus ojos estaba esa misma chispa de locura que en los de Harry, la chispa de locura que creaba vivir reprimiéndose como un Gryffindor.

 

 _-¿Aseo?_ -Pensó Lucius. _-¿Dónde diablos estaba su hijo?_ \- A pesar de sus pensamientos mantuvo la frialdad.

 

-Sera un gusto para mi Lord Weasley-. Aseguro.

 

-Bien aquí tienes la llave de sus grilletes-. Le dijo quitándose una cadenita y tendiéndole esta, que tenía una llave colgando. -Yo no quise amarrarlo realmente, no quería incluso le deje suelto pero el dragón intento escapar-. Negó con la cabeza resignado. Se lo decía a propósito, podía parecer despistado pero sabía lo que buscaba trayendo a Lucius ahí cuando más vulnerable estaba el rubio menor. -Si el cooperara podría estar mucho más cómodo pero los privilegios se ganan ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo señor Malfoy?-.

 

-Estoy de acuerdo Lord Weasley, si desea puede irse y yo me encargare de mi hijo.

 

-Claro solo unos pequeños detalles, después de que lo asees y lo alimentes asegúrese de volverlo a dejar en la misma posición en que estaba, será necesario hasta que el dragón deje de intentar huir o hacerse daño a sí mismo, ¿sabes que ayer intento huir por la ventana? teniendo en cuenta que estamos en el piso más alto de una torre yo lo tomaría como un intento de suicidio-. Le comento. -Dado su imposibilidad para moverse al baño me imagino que es posible que se haya hecho sus necesidades encima dado que usted es su padre siéntase libre por favor de pedirle a los elfos que cambien el colchón y las sabanas y si lo encuentra propicio ahí pañales de adultos en el vestidor que ahora se usa como cuarto de entrenamiento para Draco, si no déjelo tal como está, pero claro yo no soy su padre ni duermo en su cama, así que puede que en la noche cuando Draco tenga que volver a dormir en su cama a mi no me importe el estado en que el dragón haya dejado esta. - Añadió con una sonrisa torcida. -También siéntase libre por favor de ordenar a los elfos el desayuno favorito de su hijo yo me retiro-. Sonrió despidiéndose amablemente, claro que su sonrisa era torcida en todo momento, lo había hecho a propósito, sabía que a Draco le humillaría más que su primer pañal de adulto que se lo pusiera su propio padre y Ronald no se lo perdería lo vería cuando volviera de sus tareas dado que había dejado la recordatorio grabando escondida.

 

Weasley estaba loco fue el primer pensamiento del rubio cuando el pelirrojo se fue. ¿Qué le había hecho a su hijo? Con el corazón en la mano busco a Draco y cuando vio a su hijo en la cama con las cadenas, un fuerte olor a ocre...

 

-Por Salazar Draco-. Dijo soltándolo y este se aferro a su papa llorando de impotencia y vergüenza, Weasley era un bastardo. ¿Qué había pasado con los buenos y dulces Gryffindor?

 

**Continuara...**


	10. Capítulo 8

** Capítulo 8 **

 

 

\- Señor Snape-. Una elfina apareció en la habitación de Severus despertándolo. -El amo Potter ordena que usted vaya a sus cámaras en este momento-. Le informo la elfina con su vos chillona.

 

Severus asintió despachando a la elfa, se arregló con su apariencia oscura y salió a la habitación del imposible de Potter.

 

\- Buenos días Severus, estabas tardando-. Sonrió Harry encantado de verlo aun en pijama con una sonrisa torcida. -Siéntate-. Le señalo la mesa en la que ya estaba el caliente y recién servido desayuno. Severus se sentó y le miro tomando una taza de té con su actitud fría de siempre.

 

\- ¿Que buscas Potter?-. Le dijo mirándole.

 

-No te dije que podías tomar el té-. Frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos brillaron por un momento rojo. -Eres de mi propiedad ahora, así que procura ser más obediente, ni siquiera te di permiso para hacer preguntas-. Le advirtió caminando para sentarse junto a él. -No mereces una silla para sentarte, ¡levántate!-. Le ordeno.

 

-Me ordenaste sentarme Potter-. Dijo Severus aun así levantándose, quería ver hasta qué punto llegaría el chiquillo idiota, replica de James Potter.

 

Cuando Severus se levanto Harry tomo su muñeca y lo jalo asiendo que callera sobre su regazo.

 

-Oh si, este es tu lugar Snape-. Sonrió sosteniéndolo con una mano de la cintura acariciándosela por unos momentos para después descender y frotar su culo, Snape sería mayor que él pero Harry hoy por hoy era más alto y fuerte. -Te ordene sentarte no tomar el té, no puedes comer nada hasta que te hayas asegurado que yo lo haya hecho. Ahora eres mi esclavo... dame mi desayuno-. Le ordeno.

 

Severus cayo fuertemente sobre el regazo del imbécil aun así analizando diestramente lo que pasaba. Empezó con sus mañas de serpiente, total que había sobrevivido ya a dos grandes manipuladores como lo eran Tom y Albus, lo haría también con Potter. Así que empezó a alimentar al de ojos verdes en la boca.

 

Harry suspiro de placer dejándose alimentar por el profesor, con una mano quieta sobre uno de sus muslos y con la otra sobando el suave y redondeado trasero de su profesor a quien pensaba muy pronto hacer suyo. Le gustaba sentirse mimado y alimentado en la boca por un adulto, nadie nunca había hecho eso por él. Bueno... seguro su madre lo hizo pero como no la recordaba no contaba. Sabía que solo tenían un rato mas antes de que Lucius llegara, había ordenado a un elfo que lo trajera a las y media para darle un encargo de Ronald. Las finas manos del pocionista cortaban delicadamente los trozos de comida, cuando vieron llegar a Lucius. Severus alzo los ojos y lo miro, su amigo estaba demasiado delgado y sucio.... le dolía verle así.

 

-¿Lucius? ¿Se puede saber que te paso? Pensé que tenías una habitación en este piso donde arreglarte-. Dijo Harry curioso cuando vio al rubio así, nunca lo había visto tan impresentable, pellizco el trasero de Severus con algo de fuerza para que se acordara de que no le había dado autorización para que dejara de alimentarle. Quien atacado por las manos de Potter pero acostumbrado a severos castigos entendió la indirecta y siguió alimentándolo.

 

Lucius hizo una reverencia.

 

-No soy honrado para...-. Oh su orgullo dolía -. Para poder tener algo digno Lord Potter-. Los dos adultos eran más fríos que Draco en ese sentido... debían esperar primero las intenciones ajenas-. Fui castigado por la acción de mi hijo siéndome negado el aseso en mis propias cámaras-.

 

-Ven acá y únete a Severus. Si me complacen los mimos te dejare tomar una ducha en MI baño antes de que vayas a ver a tu hijo, no creo que quieras que Draco te vea así-. Sonrió Harry magnánimo.

 

Severus le miro y ambos se entendieron con la facilidad de los años, así que Lucius acostumbrado a acariciar y cuidar a Draco lo hizo con Harry, así que el chiquillo sufría de traumas de la infancia, Severus era más parco, y Lucius tenía más facilidad por Draco. Harry gimió de gusto lamiendo los dedos de Severus con los ojos cerrados cuando este le introdujo un pedazo de fruta en la boca mientras sentía los dedos de Lucius acariciar sus revueltos cabellos, pero ya estaba satisfecho y había comido suficiente.

 

-Suficiente, prepara mi ropa y mi baño-. Le ordeno a Severus. -Y tu péiname-. Le ordeno a Lucius señalándole un cepillo en la cómoda. -Y mucho cuidado con jalarme el cabello eso me enoja automáticamente-. Le advirtió. –Luego mientras me bañe pueden comer ustedes-. Le informo dejando levantar a Severus de su regazo.

 

Severus miro al mocoso y fue a prepárele el baño, mientras Lucius tomaba el cepillo con suavidad y empezó a peinarlo... pero el jodido niño tenía el cabello como un nido de pájaros, así que era muy suave desenredado con sus dedos las puntas.

 

Harry suspiro con placer, eso le gustaba no había pensado que sentiría tanto placer solo porque alguien jugara con su cabello. Cuando tuvo el cabello desenredado y el baño listo se levanto para ir a este.

 

-Pueden desayunar ambos-. Les concedió dejándolos en la mesa yendo al baño para asearse.

 

Severus empezó a comer y vio como Lucius cogía la comida con cuidado a pesar del hambre.

 

-Anda come que Potter no está-. Dijo ayudándole y pasando sus manos por el cabello sucio del rubio.- Un poco mas Lucius debemos ser fuertes por Draco lo sabes.-Le recordó.

 

-Esto es demasiado Severus-. Susurro Lucius comiendo con hambre frente a el hombre que había sido su amante. - Sabes que nos mataran cuando acaben de jugar. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?.

 

-Pues si sobrevivimos a muchas cosas sobreviviremos a esto- le aseguro Severus - Por Draco y por ti, Narcisa murió defendiendo a nuestro Dragón, nosotros sobreviviremos-. Dijo pasando su nariz por el cuello sucio del rubio que se alejo un poco. - No seas idiota Lucius... no me molesta tu olor.

 

.

 

Harry se lavo a conciencia y salió ya vestido, viendo la interacción de los dos hombres. No le molestaba a su lado voyeur, le gustaba de hecho, entre sus planes estaba ponerlos a coger para mirarlos y correrse en sus caras.

 

-Bien os daré vuestras ordenes para el dia, no tienes permitido ir a ningún sitio más que a mi habitación y la tuya Severus-. Le advirtió. -Quiero que me estés esperando al medio día con mi almuerzo, desde ahora tú te encargaras de alimentarme. En cuanto a ti Lucius, no me perteneces pero si eres bueno... yo podría asegurarte un buen porvenir junto a Severus y yo. -Le dijo acariciando el sucio cabello del rubio. -Por lo pronto cuando me vaya puedes darte un baño-. Le dijo. - Y vestirte con algo de ropa de Severus ya que la mía te quedara grande-. Añadió. -Después que estés limpio y aseado puedes ir a las habitaciones de Ron que solicita tu ayuda para con tu hijo-. Le informo dirigiéndose a la salida. -No te alteres mucho cuando veas lo que Ron le haya hecho a tu hijo, sea lo que sea, conserva tu cabeza Slytherin. -Le recomendó. -Si te interesa... yo sé una forma de ponerlo a salvo de Ronald y sus retorcidas maneras-. Sonrió Harry de medio lado antes de salir, tenía que ir a ver como estaba Bill después de que hubiese visitado a Greyback.

 

Por los ojos de Lucius y de Severus se reflejo la preocupación por el rubio menor, cuando Harry se fue Lucius tomo un baño rápidamente agarrando la ropa oscura de Severus y casi queriendo correr a ver al dragón.

 

\- Visítalo-. Le dijo Severus colocando un par de pequeñas pociones reducidas en la manga de la túnica -. Debes decirle que actué fríamente...-. Lucius asintió saliendo a ver a su hijo. Golpeo la puerta y le abrió el musculoso muchacho amigo de Potter.

 

-Lord Potter dijo que deseaba verme Lord Weasley-.

 

-Así es pasa Lucius-. Le indico dejándole entrar a la habitación. -Veras tengo que trabajar para Harry y el aseo de Draco requiere cierta cantidad de tiempo, ¿espero que no te importe si te solicito que lo hagas dado que es tu hijo?-. Le dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa muy Weasley, es decir atolondrada y alegre, pero en sus ojos estaba esa misma chispa de locura que en los de Harry, la chispa de locura que creaba vivir reprimiéndose como un Gryffindor.

 

 _-¿Aseo?_ -Pensó Lucius. _-¿Dónde diablos estaba su hijo?_ \- A pesar de sus pensamientos mantuvo la frialdad.

 

-Sera un gusto para mi Lord Weasley-. Aseguro.

 

-Bien aquí tienes la llave de sus grilletes-. Le dijo quitándose una cadenita y tendiéndole esta, que tenía una llave colgando. -Yo no quise amarrarlo realmente, no quería incluso le deje suelto pero el dragón intento escapar-. Negó con la cabeza resignado. Se lo decía a propósito, podía parecer despistado pero sabía lo que buscaba trayendo a Lucius ahí cuando más vulnerable estaba el rubio menor. -Si el cooperara podría estar mucho más cómodo pero los privilegios se ganan ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo señor Malfoy?-.

 

-Estoy de acuerdo Lord Weasley, si desea puede irse y yo me encargare de mi hijo.

 

-Claro solo unos pequeños detalles, después de que lo asees y lo alimentes asegúrese de volverlo a dejar en la misma posición en que estaba, será necesario hasta que el dragón deje de intentar huir o hacerse daño a sí mismo, ¿sabes que ayer intento huir por la ventana? teniendo en cuenta que estamos en el piso más alto de una torre yo lo tomaría como un intento de suicidio-. Le comento. -Dado su imposibilidad para moverse al baño me imagino que es posible que se haya hecho sus necesidades encima dado que usted es su padre siéntase libre por favor de pedirle a los elfos que cambien el colchón y las sabanas y si lo encuentra propicio ahí pañales de adultos en el vestidor que ahora se usa como cuarto de entrenamiento para Draco, si no déjelo tal como está, pero claro yo no soy su padre ni duermo en su cama, así que puede que en la noche cuando Draco tenga que volver a dormir en su cama a mi no me importe el estado en que el dragón haya dejado esta. - Añadió con una sonrisa torcida. -También siéntase libre por favor de ordenar a los elfos el desayuno favorito de su hijo yo me retiro-. Sonrió despidiéndose amablemente, claro que su sonrisa era torcida en todo momento, lo había hecho a propósito, sabía que a Draco le humillaría más que su primer pañal de adulto que se lo pusiera su propio padre y Ronald no se lo perdería lo vería cuando volviera de sus tareas dado que había dejado la recordatorio grabando escondida.

 

Weasley estaba loco fue el primer pensamiento del rubio cuando el pelirrojo se fue. ¿Qué le había hecho a su hijo? Con el corazón en la mano busco a Draco y cuando vio a su hijo en la cama con las cadenas, un fuerte olor a ocre...

 

-Por Salazar Draco-. Dijo soltándolo y este se aferro a su papa llorando de impotencia y vergüenza, Weasley era un bastardo. ¿Qué había pasado con los buenos y dulces Gryffindor?

 

**Continuara...**


	11. Capítulo 9

** Capítulo 9 **

 

 

 

-Hijo hay que seguir luchando.

 

-Sácame de aquí papa... por favor sácame vayámonos con mi padrino –. Le rogo el rubio con desespero, mas Lucius mucho más centrado y realista que su hijo negó.

 

-Tienes un hechizo en el cuerpo, sacarte seria suicido para los dos. Debemos luchar por seguir vivos...-. Le recordó. Draco sollozo viendo como su papa le lleva al baño... claro que estaba taponado, si bien se orino sobre si mismo nada mas podía hacer debido a las bolas chinas en su interior. Lucius mando a arreglar las sabanas y luego le dio de comer.

 

-Debo ponerte un... pañal Draco, será lo mejor-. Suspiro tragando saliva.

 

-¡¿Qué?!-. Grito dilatando los ojos al escucharlo dejando la cuchara caer al suelo. –¡¡No papa!! No lo hagas por favor...-. Le suplico el rubio menor.

 

-Weasley lo desea hijo... además debo dejarte como estabas, es decir... atado-. Dijo con pesar acariciando los mechones rubios de su hijo viéndole llorar de nuevo pero con ira. -Ya, ya Dragón-. Suspiro abatido al ver así a su hijo.

 

***

 

Ron y Harry fueron a ver a Bill a la manada pidiéndole a uno de los miembros que le llevaran a donde Bill pasaba la transición. Querían asegurarse de que Greyback no lo había matado. Confiaban en la fuerza de Bill pero no tanto en el buen juicio de Fenrir. Greyback salió al encuentro de los muchachitos, el no les temía era más alto que ellos y mas sádico.

 

-Entren-.Les concedió riendo viendo a Bill en una esquina sucia y llena de sangre, habían rastros de lo que alguna vez había sido un ser humano a juzgar por los pedazos de ropa de mortífago.

 

-Bueno está vivo-. Comento Harry asintiendo viendo a Bill dormir a piernas sueltas.

 

-Y yo diría que se alimento bien-. Se encogió de hombros Ronald.

 

-Bien entonces vamos con el Lord, pongámonos al día con nuestras tareas-. Le dijo Harry despidiéndose de su mejor amigo.

 

-Claro que se alimento bien no dejaría que un cachorro estuviera sin aliento alguno-. Dijo pateando la cabeza del pobre desgraciado que la noche anterior se había convertido en la cena. Harry asintió despidiéndose del hombre lobo dejando a Bill descansar. Fueron hablando con Voldemort que les puso al día sobre sus tareas y les mantuvo ocupados hasta el medio día haciendo planes. Al momento en el que fueron liberados de sus obligaciones, regresaron a sus habitaciones a almorzar y asegurarse de que sus ordenes hubieran sido cumplidas.

 

***

 

Severus había mandado a hacer la cena y esperaba a Harry, miraba hacia el balcón con la misma mirada que Harry vio en Remus en el momento de haber entrado a su habitaciones el primer día, el hombre mayor estaba recostado de la barandilla del balcón dejando que el viento meciera sus negros cabellos, las manos entrelazadas debajo del mentón, mientras sus ojos negros miraban afuera tras la muralla, el mundo mágico había cometido un grave error, claro con la muerte de Dumbledore todo perdió su rumbo, ellos mismos lo habían hecho, sin el viejo titiritero las marionetas no supieron que hacer. Claro que Severus jamás estuvo de acuerdo con el trato de Voldemort pero ahora ya era tarde.

 

-Severus-. Le llamo Harry excitado al verlo así. Demonios, le daban tantas ganas de cogerse a su profesor. -Buenas tardes ¿y Lucius? ¿Decidió no unirse a nosotros?.

 

Severus se giro y su rostro pareció regresar a su austera manera y expresión.

 

\- Si... esta durmiendo un poco-. Dijo acercándose, sirviendo todo y tal como se lo había pedido Potter.

 

-En mi falda, siéntate en mi falda-. Le ordeno ya que le gustaba tenerlo en su regazo mientras lo alimentaba. -¿Que hicieron todo el dia sin mi?.

 

Severus se sento en la falda de Harry mecánicamente.

 

\- Yo nada...Lucius con nuestro Drag... con Draco....

 

Severus había cometido ese "error" para ver alguna reacción de Potter... no le gustaba nadita que a Draco lo tuviera un Weasley; mas con las cosas humillantes que hizo, por eso puso a dormir a Lucius para que descansara la psiques.

 

-Uhmm y yo que pensé que habrían echo algo entretenido en mi ausencia-. Le dijo acariciándole el trasero sugerentemente para que entendiera a que se refería. - Tengo curiosidad, ¿tu le dabas por culo a Lucius o el a ti?-. Le pregunto no había tenido ninguna ración por lo de Draco, se lo imaginaba después de todo uno era el padre y el otro el padrino.

 

Severus empezó a alimentar al chiquillo sin responderle lo último.

 

Harry sonrió malicioso dejándose alimentar hasta que estuvo satisfecho y beso a Severus masajeándole la raja del culo por sobre la ropa para indicarle que era suficiente.

 

-Ahora puedes comer tu y despierta a Lucius para que también almuerce-. Le dijo, mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo en su baúl.

 

Severus abrió los ojos por el beso... se había dejado manosear, pero ¿sexo con el chiquillo?... aun así no se inmuto levantándose y yendo por Lucius, levantándole con un suave beso. Harry ignoro a los dos hombres mientras buscaba en su baúl un álbum hasta que dio con el y lo abrió revisando entre las fotos. No era suyo, era de Hermione, pero tenía lo que quería mostrarles, una foto de Ronald en una playa nudista a la que habían ido juntos y Ron estaba tal y cual había venido al mundo. Seguro a Lucius le gustaría ver a lo que se enfrentaba su hijito, era bueno que aun le estuviera guardado a Hermione un par de cosas como ese álbum y algunos libros. Lucius por su parte se había levantado y acercado a comer a la mesa con los finos y educados modales de todo un aristócrata, la siesta le había ayudado a calmar sus emociones, tener a Severus a su lado también era una ayuda no lo podía negar, debían luchar ambos y poner a Draco a salvo, su hijo no tenía que pagar por sus pecados.

 

-Saben si algún día se encuentran con Hermione cuidensen de ella, a Hermione le encanta retratar pollas o tetas, retratarlas, pintarlas, cualquier cosa que las plasme para la inmortalidad, ella dice que es una artista y que eso es arte-. Les conto con entusiasmo. -Miren esta, convenció a Ronald de ir a una playa nudista solo para poderle retratar la polla-. Sonrió divertido dejando caer la foto en la mesa entre ambos hombres. Lucius dejo caer la cuchara pálido, en otra ocasión, hubiera dicho que era hermosa una verga así, pero su hijo...

 

-Draco, Severus-- Jadeo con horror el de cabellos negros era mas analítico y solo le apretó fuertemente el hombro.

 

-¿Draco? oh seguro Ronald va a disfrutar asiéndolo gritar de dolor y rompiéndolo, recuerdo la primera vez que estuvo con un chico lo cogió virgen en un prostíbulo muggle... se la metió sin lubricante, le rompió el culo al pobrecito-. Suspiro Harry acariciándole el cabello rubio.- Claro que no era su intención era su primera vez con un chico y no sabía manejarse-. Comento. -¿Te interesa la información de esta mañana?-. Pregunto sonriente.

 

Severus le miro furiosamente pero Lucius asintió varias veces.

 

-Si yo... hare lo que sea por mi hijo-. Aseguro con la mirada firme y fría.

 

-Entonces quiero saber algo.... ¿cuándo estabas con Severus, Lucius donde preferías estar abajo o arriba?-.Le pregunto con una mirada curiosa.

 

Lucius le miro a los ojos y Severus gruño, pero antes de que respondiera el rubio lo hiso el pelinegro.

 

\- Yo- dijo Severus - Soy menor que Lucius, solía estar abajo.

 

-Entonces quiero que Lucius te coja-. Sonrió Harry asintiendo.-Quiero que tengan sexo frente a mí, quiero que Lucius te chupe el pene y te coma el ano y luego te penetre todo delante de mí y cuando esté a punto de correrme quiero hacerlo en tu boca y que lo tragues todo, entonces les diré como salvar a Draco-.Les prometió sonriendo con entusiasmo, casi le faltaba ponerse a aplaudir de alegría nada más.

 

Lucius abrió la boca pero Severus negó empezando a desnudarse con una frialdad parsimoniosa. Si habían tenido relaciones y había sido por amor, algo tan raro con las serpientes, pero hacia más de 18 años que Lucius y Severus no tenían sexo y ha donde Lucius sabia de las relaciones esporádicas que Severus tuvo después, jamás fue el de abajo. El rubio trago saliva y miro el hermoso cuerpo de su amante antes de acercarse a él.

 

\- Sagrael.

 

Severus solo le miro en silencio por unos segundos.

 

-Hazlo Lucifer.

 

-Oh que lindo tienen apodos-.Sonrió Harry arrastrando con su varita una de las butacas de la salita hasta el frente de la cama echándose en ella mirando el espectáculo que le darían las dos hermosas serpientes; de solo imaginárselo ya tenía la polla dura así que la libero de sus confines, si bien Ron era el que mas grande de su generación la tenia, Harry no se quedaba atrás, Dios lo había bendecido con una polla grande y gorda pero sobre todo cabezona.

 

Severus ni miro a Potter a pesar de su comentario, solo se concentro en Lucius y en él mientras quedaba completamente desnudo. Lucius empezó a besarlo como bien sabia hacer, a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo como hacía en el pasado. El rubio bajo hasta el pene de Severus abriendo la boca y devorándolo con la devoción de un clérigo a su santo, haciendo que las manos de Severus se enredara en sus hermosos cabellos como el oro que caracterizaban la sangre Malfoy.

 

Harry bebía la escena con sus ojos masturbándose pausadamente sin prisa disfrutando de ver como el pene de Severus se perdía en la boca de Malfoy, boca que un dia quería sin duda probar pensó mientras veía como el rubio era capaz de meterse la verga de Severus completamente en su boca hasta hacer tope, sin duda una boquita profunda y divina a juzgar por la cara del de cabello negro largo.

 

Lucius chupo con ahincó el pene de Severus llenándole de saliva y masajeando sus testículos con devoción, tanteándolos, jugando con ellos... aun así el pelinegro no gemía, era la lucha de poderes de ellos. Severus trastabillo y tuvo que agarrarse de la cabeza de Malfoy padre, juntando sus mechones oscuros con los de Lucius, mostrando la naturaleza de dos bellezas diferentes como ellos a los ojos del de las gemas verdes.

 

-Oh demonios-. Suspiro Harry con placer viéndolos hacer el amor. Eso era hacer el amor entre serpientes era erótico y le gustaba. -Suficiente, Severus en cuatro, quiero ver como Malfoy te hace el culo-. Les ordeno Harry impaciente.

 

Lucius abrió la boca pero Severus negó silenciándolo terminando de desnudarse con frialdad... si habían tenido relaciones había sido por amor, algo bastante raro entre serpientes., pero hacia más de 18 años, que Lucius y Severus no tenían sexo. Severus obvio no había sido célibe todo ese tiempo que el Malfoy estuvo casado con la bella Narcisa, pero si bien había tenido más relaciones nunca había vuelto a estar abajo eso era algo solo para su Lucius. Severus trago saliva y miro el hermoso cuerpo de su amante acercarse a él.

 

-Sagrael.

 

-Hazlo Lucifer-. Le ordeno Severus mirándolo directo a los ojos.

 

Lucius asintió y comenzó a preparar a Severus, primero con un dedo amable dentro de el, luego fueron dos que estaban dilatando la entrada... tres... y Severus se torció mostrando su cuerpo que a pesar de la edad estaba bien formado y sin excesos... con cuidado Lucius se lubrico el miembro y despacio empezó a meterse en su pequeña serpiente venenosa.

 

-Dios son hermosos-. Gimió Harry moviendo su mano lubricada de arriba abajo de su polla con los ojos brillantes por la escena.

 

Severus gimió de nuevo al sentirse llenado.

 

-¡¡Lucifer!!-. Gimió el nombre del rubio... había sido demasiado tiempo.

 

-Me aprietas Sagrael-. Susurro el rubio empezando a moverse delicadamente con amor, acariciando las caderas y juntándolas, llenando la habitación del sonido del chocar las caderas, su pene entrando en aquel estrecho lugar... que incluso con la dedicación de la preparación soltó algunas gotas de sangre. Harry estaba inmóvil su mano sobre su duro pene no se movía mientras los veía danzar su danza erótica en la cama. Luego de un buen rato otro gemido de la boca de Severus... mientras la pierna derecha del pelinegro termino encima del hombro de Lucius que gemía un poco más. Eran hermosos, era hermoso verlos, Harry quería ver sus expresiones cuando llegaran al orgasmos ambos. Los golpes de cadera se hacían más fuertes... mientras rubio y moreno gemían besándose... la mano de Lucius fue al pene erecto de su Sagrael y le beso de nuevo, estaban pronto a llegar lo sentían en cada musculo del cuerpo.

 

-Córranse, quiero verlos, déjense ir, quiero ver como se ven cuando se liberan-. Les estimulo Harry en vos baja y sensual.

 

Lucius no iba a hacerlo porque el chiquillo lo mandara, sino porque en verdad lo deseaba... Severus gimió alto, en un tono despacio y sensual, corriéndose mientras Lucius lo hacia dentro de el.

 

Harry los vio correrse a sus ojos la visión más hermosos por un momento habían sido solo Severus y Lucius... sin mascaras. Se acerco al fin a la cama subiendo a esta.

 

-Miren lo duro que me pusieron, así que háganse responsables. Mas hoy el culito de Severus a sufrido suficiente y aun no tomare el tuyo Lucius, así que... préstenme sus preciosas bocas mis serpientes-. Les indico pasando su cabezona polla por los labios de Severus que era el que estaba acostado en la cama aunque esperaba que también Lucius se uniera, su polla lo agradecería. Ninguno de los dos había sentido a Harry subirse debido al ofuscamiento post-orgásmico, mas al ver la cabeza del pene de Potter rosando la boca de Severus... Severus que jamás había dado una felación porque decía que no le gustaba... Severus que aun en cuestiones de amor era tan hermético... así que fue Lucius quien agarro el pene entre sus labios antes que Severus, sin salir aun de dentro del maestro de pociones.

 

-Oh si Lucius me encanta tu boca-. Dijo Harry enredado los dedos de una mano en el cabello rubio y los de la otra en el cabello negro, quería sentir la lengua de Severus también quería que se uniera la fiesta sobre su polla, total no le quedaba mucho antes de correrse después del espectáculo de los dos Slytherin.

 

Más Lucius no dejaría que Severus se degradara así... o al menos lo intentaría. No podía permitirlo, no después de volver a tenerle, así que chupo con más ganas, con experiencia, apretando suavemente los testículos de Harry con una mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba en la cama para no aplastar a Severus y estimular más rápido el orgasmo de Potter. Algunas gotas de saliva caían en el rostro de Severus, ya que estaban justo sobre su cabeza.

 

-Lucius para quiero sentir la boca de Severus también quiero que lo hagan juntos-. Ordeno Harry con la vos ronca-. Tu chupa la cabeza y tu Severus lame mi tronco estoy cerca ya-. Gimió el de ojos verdes.

 

Lucius abrió sus ojos grises frustrado mirando a Severus que saco la lengua despacio obedeciendo a Potter, pero mucho más... insípido que Lucius, Severus siempre era quien recibía las mamadas, aun cuando él fuera el pasivo en la relación anteriormente. Era Lucius quien le chupaba y le besaba, quien le hacía mamadas de ensueño...y después solo tenían sexo.

 

-Demonios-. Gimió Harry corriéndose abundantemente dentro de la boca de Lucius, satisfecho, los primeros chorros fueron directos a la garganta del rubio pero luego Harry retiro su polla y los últimos disparos de leche cayeron en la cara del rubio y la cara de Severus.

 

Lucius se lo trago todo pero Severus tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar un accidente cuando Potter disparo sobre su rostro. Harry sonrío acostándose en su cama, asiéndole un gesto a los dos hombres para que cada uno se acostara a un lado de el sobre sus dos brazos extendidos.

 

-Vengan aquí ahora les contare lo que quieren saber se lo ganaron-. Les aseguro a ambos.

 

Los dos obedecieron y Severus se limpio el rostro con las sabanas, Lucius no lo hizo... sabía que debía verse pecaminosamente bien así y si así podía sacar la información de Potter así lo haría. Harry hiso un movimiento con su mano y trasmuto una de las muchísimas almohadas que adornaban la cama en un precioso traje azul claro sencillo y con algo de vuelo un hermoso traje veraniego de mujer que le puso en las manos a Lucius divertido disfrutando de ambos hombres a cada lado suyo.

 

-¿Un vestido de Mujer?-. Punto Lucius confundido con el sencillo traje en sus manos.

 

-Correcto, Ron es un machista, un machista empedernido pero uno de la vieja escuela. Ron es bisexual y mientras con los hombres tiene sexo duro y no es delicado al punto incluso de llegarlos a golpear, con una mujer es completamente diferente es un caballero, lo que hace en el sexo lo desconozco pero jamás golpearía a una mujer para el eso es sagrado y de lo que dicen las putas a las que a enculado con ella usa mucho lubricante y preparación en cambio los putos no tienen tanta suerte dice que a penas los prepara o usa lubricante eso viene de la creencia acérrima de Ron de que el hombre tiene que ser fuerte y aguantar el dolor mucho mejor que una mujer. ¿Entonces por que el vestido te preguntaras si Draco no es una mujer?...los travestis para Ron son mujeres, lo he visto tratar a los travestis tanto muggles como magos y el es un verdadero caballero siempre se ha referido a ellos como mujeres atrapados en cuerpos de hombres y que si ellos se identifican con una mujer es su derecho y como tal hay que tratarles, los travestís que han estado con el presumen de haber tenido la misma suerte que las putas que se han acostado con él. En pocas palabras, mujeres, donceles y travestís no son sacos de boxeos a sus ojos azules. Si, le gusta el sexo duro de cuando en cuando pero para eso se va y se busca un puto fuerte capaz de aguantar su polla y su fuerza-. Les contó.

 

Lucius miro analíticamente el vestido absorbiendo toda la información... Draco morirá de humillación, pero era preferible a morir desangrado por una violación... Severus miro el vestido pensando igual que Lucius, ambos debían darle la información al rubio, el problema es que el bendito muchacho había sacado la cabezonería de los Black y no lo iba a aceptar tan fácil.

 

-Ron fue bien criado por Arthur y Molly con la galantería de un caballero, vuelvan a Draco un lindo travestí y lo próximo que Draco sabrá es que está siendo cortejado como una mujer y colmado de regalos por que a diferencia de las putas que se consigue, Draco es un sangre limpia lo que quiere decir que seguramente no se ha acostado con nadie mas y Ron quera ser muy galante y caballeroso para el rubio si es así... después de todo somos Gryffindor tenemos nuestro lado romántico con la persona que nos gusta-. Se encogió Harry de hombros. -Además yo nunca la he probado porque amo ir arriba pero Hermione y las amistades en común que han probado el matacron de Ron han acabado enamorado de ese pene y a mí me consta que tu hijo siempre ha sido una obsesión para Ronald claro que por que Draco le tocaba las narices, pero si Draco sabe jugar sus cartas... bueno los leones no somos tan complicados si nos mantienen felices y satisfecho... ahora si nos cabrean o se meten en nuestro territorio... tendemos a eliminar-. Sonrió tranquilamente.

 

Lucius apretó el vestido entre sus manos... la ropa de Narcisa estaba allí aun en arcones guardados, lo único que le preocupaba era el secreto de su hijo, pero miro a Severus ellos se comunicaban sin palabras... lo harían.

 

-Pido permiso para retirarme-. Dijo Lucius mirando a Potter... sintiendo la mirada calma de Severus. Potter total no le haría nada mas por ahora, se le veía satisfecho.

 

-Ve pero no vayas a ver a tu hijo hasta después de la hora de la cena, Ronald y yo tenemos que salir a esa hora y te dejara volver a ir para que asees de nuevo a Draco me dijo, pero si vas antes sin invitación... se lo hará pagar a tu hijo-. Le advirtió bostezando.- Levántame a las tres-. Le ordeno a Severus, la cena era a las cinco normalmente. Y Harry y Ron saldrían a las seis estarían de vuelta como a las ocho de la noche hora en que Ronald pensaba terminar de introducirle los dos dedos restantes a Draco para meterle toda su mano en el culito virgen y podérselo coger a gusto.

 

-Está bien...-. Asintió Severus... mientras veía como Potter se dormía. - Lucius...sabes que...-

 

-Si lo sé, has rápido un preparado Severus-. Le pidió el rubio mientras Severus se levantaba, buscando ingredientes, entre las cosas que tenia.- No podemos dejar que nadie se entere que Draco es...

 

-Shhh-. Le ordeno Severus yendo a un pequeño caldero, la habitación era grande y Potter le había dado un pequeño lugar a su esclavo, para que preparara sus amadas pociones. Cuando todo estuvo listo... le dio dos viales a Lucius y beso sus labios viéndolo salir.

 

**Continuara...**


	12. Capítulo 10

** Capítulo 10 **

 

 

 

A las tres, Severus despertó a Harry como este le había ordenado. El ojiverde se levantó y le ordenó que le preparara el baño, pero esta vez hizo que Severus le acompañara dentro y, poniéndole la esponja en la mano, le exigio que le lavara. Severus, por su parte, no era tan suave como Lucius, aun así lo intentaba bañando al de ojos verdes como lo hubiese hecho el rubio mayor.

 

—Lava mi cabello —le indico Harry, pasándole el champú.

 

—Eres algo mimado, Potter —dijo, lavando suavemente el inmanejable cabello negro, como la noche, del menor. Harry sonrió cuando Severus terminó y le aclaró el pelo. Salió de la amplia bañera y extendió los brazos hacia los lados para que Severus le secara y le pasara la ropa. Se vistió ante los ojos de su ex—profesor. Cuando terminó, tomó a Severus de la cintura y lo atrajo para besarlo profundamente. Introdujo su lengua en esa boca, explorándola a gusto, tal cual dueño y señor.

 

—Tú también deberías ser inteligente, mi Severus. Recuerda lo que te dije sobre Ron; a mí también se me aplica. Los leones somos fáciles de mantener felices. Averigua lo que quiero, dámelo y pondré el mundo a tus pies, incluso ante los de Lucius. Cabréame, traten de escapar de mi o de abandonarme, y los destruiré a ambos y a todo lo que aman —le dijo dulcemente, con la frente inclinada descansando sobre la de Severus.

 

El de ojos morenos no podía negarlo: No quedaba nada del niño escuálido que era Potter. Aun así... Severus no podía dejar de asociarlo con James. Cuando sintió la boca del menor sobre la suya, la abrió para él, aceptando su beso. Después de todo, era una serpiente astuta que había pasado demasiado tiempo sirviendo a dos amos, así que ¿qué sería otro amo más en su patética vida?

 

—¿Averiguar lo que deseas? —dijo mirándole—. ¿Que deseas Potter? Hasta ahora me he comportado bien.

 

—Eres listo, mi Severus. Sé que lo averiguarás. —Sonrió, besando sus labios una última vez—. Vamos, ordena mi cena —le dijo, dándole una nalgada para que saliera del baño antes que él.

 

Cuando se sirvió la cena, de nuevo repitió el acto de sentarse en las piernas de Potter y darle de comer. Esperaba que fuera de noche y que Lucius le diera el vial a Draco; esperaba saber qué diablos quería Potter para poder sobrevivir; esperaba muchas cosas; entre ellas tener suerte de nuevo.

 

A las seis, Harry fue por Ronald para cumplir el encargo que tenían. Se le permitió a Lucius asear a Draco y alimentarlo, pues, como castigo por su huida, el rubio había sido ignorado por el pelirrojo durante todo el día, por lo que llevaba todo el día con el culo taponado, no había probado más comida que la del desayuno y no se había podido mover de su cama con el mismo pañal que le pusiera Lucius por la mañana. Como siempre, Ron dejó la recordadora encendida para no perder detalle de nada de lo que sucediera en su habitación. Era un león controlador que quería saber todo lo que pasaba en su entorno; no podía evitarlo.

 

Lucius, por su parte, llegó en cuanto le autorizaron a ir con su hijo, desató al rubio menor y lo ayudó a ir al baño, quitando aquel sucio pañal de adulto, para luego servirle la comida... una muy ligera debido a "ciertas cosas" que el pelirrojo le había dejado dentro. Lucius le contó a Draco del plan para salvar su bonito culo. Al principio, Draco maldijo, gritó y lloró, incluso pateó y rompió cosas.

 

—Draco, es cuestión de supervivencia —le dijo serio Lucius—. Debemos vivir un día a la vez. Para nuestro señor, no somos más que piezas de ajedrez; peones, Draco. A él no le importa si morimos. Si queremos vivir, tenemos que usar cualquier ventaja a nuestro favor. Piensa, Draco. Sé inteligente. Si esa ventaja es un traje de mujer, úsalo —le ordenó—. Ten la cabeza fría y la frente en alto, que al menos viviremos un día más. Así tendremos la esperanza de la huida o de nuestra salvación —dijo, arreglándole el cabello rubio, para luego empezar a colocarle un hermoso vestido negro de la difunta Narcisa a su furibundo hijo, que si bien no se veía feliz, sí se quedó quieto y dejándose vestir. Cuando terminó y se vio en el espejo, Draco gimió descontento por la humillación. Además ese traje... era de los favoritos de Narcisa. Su mente se llenaba de recuerdos de su hermosa madre al usar ese traje. Lucius sacó un pintalabios de brillo de Narcisa, que aún estaba guardado entre sus cosas, y se lo aplicó en los rosados labios a su hijo como toque final. Luego, Lucius le miró satisfecho con el resultado y sacó de su túnica un vial.

 

>> Bébelo... Sabes que hará Weasley. Eres virgen pero no eres idiota —le dijo con una mirada seria—. La hizo tu padrino, así que, aunque la comadreja te tome, no saldrás... —Lucius se interrumpió con miedo de llamar a la mala suerte—. No podemos permitir que se entere de que eres un doncel. —Besó su cabeza—. Tu padrino, tu madre y yo hemos protegido ese secreto con nuestras vidas. Vamos, vuelve a la cama que debo atarte —le dijo Lucius con un suspiro. Y así lo hizo, abandonando la habitación con la esperanza de que su hijo tuviera más suerte así disfrazado.

 

***

 

Ron y Harry demoraron bastante porque se reunieron con Bill. Le preguntaron si se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para, el viernes, dar el golpe que les permitiría recuperar a los gemelos y a Percy. El pelirrojo aseguró que se sentía más fuerte que nunca y se despidió de Greyback para volver con ellos a sus habitaciones en el piso más alto del ala este.

 

Ronald se despidió de Harry y Bill frente a la puerta de su alcoba y entró a su habitación, yendo por Draco. Ya era hora de jugar, pero se quedó de pie, congelado, al verlo. Se veía precioso. Tenía un hermoso vestido negro largo, de esos de falda kilométrica, que volvía locas a las mujeres, y que a él le gustaba ver en una dama. Podía jurar que tenía algo de rímel en los ojos, su cabello estaba adornado con una rosa negra y una delicada gargantilla estaba posada sobre su cuello. Se veía precioso, pero había algo que no cuadraba en ese hermoso marco. No era correcto que una dama estuviera atada de esa forma. Como mucho, debía tener un grillete en su pie del más fino, suave y sedoso oro, si se había portado mal para que no escapara. Pero no debería tener sus manos atadas así: de una forma tan vulgar, con unos grilletes tan vulgares, que ni siquiera eran de plata. Reaccionó al fin, se acercó con prisa al rubio y desató sus manos, ayudándole a sentarse en la cama.

 

—Lo siento, milady —se disculpó caballerosamente, con una mirada seria, mientras frotaba las pálidas muñecas del rubio, que no estaban marcadas debido a que los grilletes, estaban forrados para evitar que el rubio se cortara.

 

Draco se había odiado así mismo cuando escuchó la puerta. Sólo iba a hacer el ridículo así vestido. El sentimiento que se acrecentó cuando Weasley se quedó parado ahí, mirándole. Iba a insultarlo hasta que Merlín reviviera cuando Ronald al fin, se movió y le desató. Se sintió raro por el comportamiento del pelirrojo. ¿Milady? ¿En serio le acababa de llamar Milady?

 

—Weasley —dijo en un bajo siseo.

 

—¿Si mi lady? —preguntó Ron, mientras dejaba de revisarle las manos al asegurarse de que no estaban lastimadas y le miraba a la cara—. ¿Necesita algo? ¿Desea cenar? ¿Utilizar el cuarto de aseo? —le preguntó con un tono muy correcto. No había nada de las palabras vulgares del día anterior, cuando Draco aparentaba ser el chico que era en realidad. Ahora se portaba como todo un verdadero caballero con su dama: obvio que sabía que era Malfoy y que éste había nacido hombre, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera un travesti. Pero, si se identificaba con una mujer, como una y con el debido respeto la trataría.

 

Draco se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Era como había dicho su padre; en realidad no había esperado más que ese loco plan le hiciera hacer el ridículo.

 

—¿Puedo ir al baño?

 

—Por supuesto.

 

—¿Po...Podrías quitarme el hechizo? —preguntó más suave al ver que conseguía sus demandas.

 

—Oh, por supuesto. Mis sinceras disculpas —dijo moviendo la varita. Claro que no habían medido el tiempo que Draco había estado conteniéndose con eso metido en su ano. En cuanto el hechizo dejo de retenerlas, las bolitas se salieron de su culito rodando fuera del vestido hasta los pies del pelirrojo, mientras Draco sentía la urgencia de evacuar sus intestinos ahora que nada los bloqueaba.

 

—Oh mier....— Draco gimió cuando sintió esas cosas salir y de un salto salió corriendo al baño encerrándose en él y dándole la oportunidad al pelirrojo de ver el dichoso video... "Virgen" "Huida" y, sobre todo, "Doncel" fueron las palabras que más fuerte escuchó el pelirrojo.

 

Ron esperó muy serio, con la recordadora en su mano, fuera del baño y no entró en éste, tumbando la puerta de una patada a reclamarle al rubio, solo porque no era correcto hacer eso a una dama, ni darle una buena bofetada por ocultarle que era un doncel, ni otra por tener la idea de que podía huir. Si era acreditaría ambas cosas de un par de nalgadas cuando practicaran sexo, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, tuviera piedad dado que era un doncel virgen.

 

Draco salió luego de un rato, gracias a Merlin que se apiadó de él y no pasó nada vergonzoso. Se lavó las manos, y, abriendo la perilla del baño, abrió la puerta viendo de frente los ojos azules del pelirrojo, que le esperaba.

 

—Ven aquí, ahora, milady —le ordenó, indicándole que se sentara en una elegante butaca de la salita—. Te daré una sola oportunidad, así que piensa muy bien tu respuesta: ella te absolverá de toda culpa o lo contrario. ¿Tienes algo que confesarme Draco? ¿Algo que me hayas ocultado y que pasó mientras te dejé solo con tu padre? —le preguntó al rubio, con voz tranquila y amable, dándole una oportunidad.

 

Draco abrió los ojos nervioso: Weasley no podía saberlo, era imposible... a menos que le hubiera estado espiando.

 

—¿Me espiaste?

 

—Te hice una pregunta, milady — le dijo, ignorando la acusación en la pregunta del rubio. Se inclinó con una rodilla en el suelo a la altura de Draco para no asustarle con su tamaño mientras besaba su mano.

 

Draco tembló de forma nerviosa por el toque del pelirrojo.

 

—Mi padre me vistió y me arregló.....— dijo, tratando de que no se escuchara su voz temblorosa. Era un crío. Le era muy difícil comportarse con sangre fría como su padre o su padrino en esa situación.

 

—Te arregló muy hermoso, dragón. Pero no es eso lo que te estoy preguntando —le dijo serio, regalándole una caricia suave en uno de los rubios mechones.

 

—No sé a qué te refieres —le dijo tratando de desviar la mirada—. Pregunta directamente... no sé qué quieres que te diga.

 

—Te di una oportunidad —suspiró levantándose, y ofreciéndole su brazo como haría con una dama—. Ven —le ordenó serio.

 

Draco levantó la mano y envolvió el brazo de Weasley con sus dedos perfectamente enguantados. Ron sonrió sin poderlo evitar: el rubio era un travesti realmente hermoso, más femenino que cualquier mujer que hubiese visto. Lo llevo hasta la habitación de Harry y tocó la puerta, esperando que les abriera. Harry lo hizo y sonrió al ver a Draco y la manera galante en que Ron le llevaba del brazo. Lucius le había hecho caso.

 

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Harry.

 

—¿Podemos pasar? —le preguntó Ronald.

 

—Claro, pasa. —Les permitió Harry la entrada a la habitación.

 

Severus estaba sirviendo el té, a su lado estaba Lucius. Ambos vieron al rubio con alivio y Draco quiso salir a abrazar a su padrino y a su padre directamente, pero se contuvo ante la mirada de advertencia de Severus.

 

—¿Les sirvo algo? —preguntó Severus, viendo de reojo a su niño. Sabía que era necesario este impase para sobrevivir.

 

—Siéntate con ellos si quieres, milady. —Le concedió Ronald amablemente, escoltándolo hasta la mesa e incluso retirando la silla para Draco, pero él declinó la oferta para sí mismo, retirándose aparte con Harry para hablar.

 

Draco aceptó y, cuando Ron se alejó, abrazó con fuerza a su padrino.

 

—Padrino.

 

—Shh, Draco... Fuerza —le ordenó el estoico hombre sirviéndole el té.

 

Harry demoró un par de minutos antes de volver con Ronald, cargándose la misma mirada seria que éste y el rostro duro. Severus le miró; no sabía que habían hablado, pero sospechaba que no era bueno para ellos.

 

—¿Lucius tienes algo que quieras confesarme? —le preguntó Harry, tratando de no perder la calma. Al león no le gustaba el pensamiento de que su futura leona hubiese pensado tan siquiera en la remota posibilidad de huir.

 

—¿Confesar? —preguntó mirándole.

 

—Sí, Lucius. ¿Tienes algo que confesarnos? ¿Cómo que estabas planeando algo, tal vez la esperanza de algunas cosas a pesar de mi amabilidad para contigo? —Le dio una idea—. ¿Ocultarle algo a Ronald ayudado con pociones de alguien? —le preguntó serio. Más indirectamente directo no podía ser.

 

Lucius palideció y Severus entendió perfectamente, sintiendo la tensión de los rubios.

 

— Yo... — Lucius miró a Harry luego a Draco—. Debía darle esperanzas, así fueran falsas, a mi hijo. —Le miró a los ojos—. Es mi hijo —dijo en tono de súplica.

 

—No debiste darle falsas esperanzas —le dijo Harry serio—. No eres una buena influencia. ¿En lugar de estimularlo a ser una buena dama, a ganarse el corazón de un león, a convertirse en su dama, le das locas esperanzas de huida? En pocas palabras, ¿le dices prostitúyete que después nos largamos? ¿Y a mí, Lucius? Te dejé sentarse a mi mesa, estar cerca de MI Severus porque quería que te unieras a nosotros... ¿y pensabas abandonarme? —le preguntó y Severus pudo notar de nuevo ese brillo rojo psicótico en los ojos verdes, como en los de Voldemort.

 

—Es su hijo, es normal —dijo Severus, levantándose con suavidad y tomando la mano de Harry al ver a Lucius callado y Draco aferrado a su padre. Entre las virtudes de los Malfoy no estaba, definitivamente, el valor—. Una vida de esclavitud no es placentera... pero juro por mi vida que jamás lo volverá a hacer, Harry —dijo, llamándole por el nombre y no por el apellido—. Se empleará bien y no te desobedecerá de nuevo. Además, Draco se portará como el joven Weasley lo desea —aseguró, y eso era una orden para los dos rubios que sabían reconocer los tonos de Severus.

 

Harry se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar cómo Severus le llamaba por su nombre.

 

—A Ron le gusta. Podría hacerlo su esposo si Draco es bueno, después de todo es un doncel y un sangre pura. Él también lo es y ahora tiene un cargo importante; ya no es un muerto de hambre —le recordó—. No tiene que ser un esclavo —aseguró, dándole una oportunidad sólo por la petición de Severus. Después de todo, el rubio menor era el ahijado de Severus y el hijo de Lucius. Si quería hacerlos las leonas de su manada, podía ser un poco... complaciente—. No quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar, o no seré tan piadoso la próxima vez—advirtió contundente.

 

—No pasará de nuevo. Tienes mi palabra... —aseguro Severus, escuchando el gemidito de ambos Malfoy al saber que el secreto había sido revelado—. Draco y el joven Weasley son aún niños, Harry —dijo, hablando como la serpiente que era—. Además, siempre hemos guardado el secreto de mi ahijado... tener sexo es una cosa, pero de ahí a la boda o hijos... aún es joven... deberían conocerse primero.

 

—¿Prefieres que tengan sexo primero? —le preguntó desconcertado. —Además, no somos niños. Lo dejamos de ser desde que nos enviaron a luchar una guerra con solo catorce años —le recordó con dureza. Ya tenían veinte años, hacía tres que habían acabado Hogwarts.

 

—Supongo que el señor Weasley no va a jugar precisamente al ajedrez mágico con mi ahijado. —Miró a Harry—. Draco aún es muy joven para la responsabilidad de hijos... de un hogar.

 

—Creo que todos hablan y opinan menos quien en realidad debe hacerlo —interrumpió Ron—. ¿Tú qué dices, milady? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, acercándose a Draco y tomando sus manos enguantadas. La opinión de Draco le era más importante que la de Lucius o la de Severus —. ¿Quieres tener un compromiso conmigo... algo largo en el que haya mucho sexo premarital o solo quieres ser mi amante?

 

Severus le miró fijamente, Draco buscó su mirada y no la de su padre; a veces su padre era un cobarde... como él, no había porque esconder eso. La opinión de Severus siempre era más analítica, a pesar de todo sabía que, si era astuto y seguía los consejos que le daban, podía tener controlado a la comadreja.

 

—Un... Compromiso —dijo con la voz quebrada. Un amante no tenía posibilidades y, si acaso quedaba encinta, el padre podría quitarle la criatura. El mundo mágico poseía muchas leyes que solo podían ser consideradas... arcaicas, por decirlo de algún modo suave.

 

—Me parece perfecto —dijo, llevando la mano enguantada hasta sus labios y besándola —. ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche con tu padre, hasta que mañana te pueda conseguir un anillo y el señor Malfoy y yo firmemos un contrato? —le preguntó. No, no quería realmente separarse del rubio, menos ahora que, al fin, había encontrado un doncel, como su hermanito Percy y que se lo podía quedar para él. Porque Bill siempre dejó claro que Percy sería suyo, pero Draco era una "dama", y lo correcto era guardar el decoro. Nadie diría nada si el rubio dormía con él luciendo un enorme diamante en su dedo y con un contrato de compromiso entre sangre limpias firmado. Ahora, sí habrían muchos chismes, y lo rebajarían a la categoría de puta, literalmente, si descubrían que el rubio dormía en su habitación sin un hermoso solitario adornando su dedo y un contrato bajo su brazo.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se quejó Harry. Después de todo era mestizo y criado entre muggles. Muchas de las tradiciones de los sangre limpias le eran incomprensibles, sobre todo si estorbaban con su placer—. Yo tenía planes —le dijo al pelirrojo, mirándolo torvamente. Ron le ignoró olímpicamente, para eso estaban los amigos: todos para uno y uno para todos.

 

¿Anillo? ¿Contrato? Todo pasó muy rápido. Aun así, Draco asintió y una sonrisa mórbida y cruel pasó por su elegante rostro. Seguía siendo un crío retorcido y serpiente. Realmente los cuidados excesivos de Lucius, Narcisa y Severus no habían dejado que Draco alcanzara todo su potencial, pero era una jodida serpiente de igual manera.

 

— ¿Puedo... puedo quedarme con mi padrino también? —pidió con voz dulce y aniñada... ¡Toma ésta Potter! No pudo evitar pensar infantilmente.

 

Severus puso una suave sonrisa en su rostro: ése de allí de regreso, sin lágrimas y estupideces, era su ahijado.

 

Harry y Ron intercambiaron varias miradas. Parecían hablarse con los ojos en un diálogo que sólo dos mejores amigos podían entender.

 

—Oh, por Merlín, es una sola noche no seas nenaza —habló Ron al fin, cruzándose de brazos—. Yo también lo pasaré con Manuela y Bill está en las mismas. Eso, hermano, se llama solidaridad.

 

—Tráele la puta sortija y el contrato mañana a primera hora —le advirtió Harry con un bufido molesto, pero que podía interpretarse como un sí—. No tengo por qué dormir solo—se quejó. Mientras, Ron se volteaba hacia su dama y le asentía, concediéndole su capricho.

 

—Puede quedarse, sólo por esta noche, con ambos —le dijo a Draco, tratándolo con la deferencia con la que muchas veces Draco había visto trataban a su madre. Draco sonrió y, como Ron se portó como un buen niño, se levantó y dio un beso en la mejilla parándose de puntitas para llegar, dado que el pelirrojo era mucho más alto que él... claro que se sentía raro de que le tararan como una puta chica. No lo era, pero la cuestión, como decía su padre, era sobrevivir un día más. Además, nunca se hubiese imaginado lo que un simple vestido haría con su situación y con Weasley.

 

Ron sonrió satisfecho por el gesto de Draco.

 

—Pueden usar las habitaciones de al lado para dormir, pero mañana igual estás encargado de mi desayuno, Severus —le advirtió Harry, aún mirando mal a Ron. No entendía tanta caballerosidad para con Draco sólo porque era un doncel.

 

Draco agradeció con ademanes suaves, como los que solía ver hacer a su madre, y Lucius sonrió, tomando de la mano a su hijo, y con Severus que hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse, yendo a la habitación con sus rubios amados.

 

—Gilipollas. Draco acaba de usarte como se le dio la gana —le dijo Harry, con el entrecejo fruncido. El había notado claramente la maniobra del menor.

 

—Severus hizo lo mismo contigo —le dijo Ron, divertido. Cada uno tenía su serpiente consentida. Bueno cada uno de ellos no, porque a Bill le gustaban los gatos como él—. Dejémosles creer por un rato que pueden ponerle el cascabel al león y que podemos ser mansos gatitos caseros. —Le sonrió.

 

La noche, por su parte, Draco se la paso escuchando consejos de los dos mayores y durmió, en efecto, en medio de ellos. No lo había hecho desde que tenía unos cinco años. Lucius mandó a la elfina a traer las ropas de Narcisa, que eran mucho mejor opción que las ropas de la loca de Bellatrix. Además, a Draco le sentaban bien. En la mañana tendrían que darle algunas clases, pues, aunque su hijo se veía como una chica muy bonita, su forma de caminar no era nada femenina y la manzana de Adán... Bueno, Lucius le enseñaría a ocultarla usando las joyas de Narcisa, su difunta mujer tenía unas gargantillas preciosas que él mismo le había regalado.

 

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 

 

Harry despertó temprano esa mañana y enfurruñado esperando a Severus para desayunar. Ron había salido temprano a comprar un bonito diamante para Draco antes de que Harry lo cruciara por hacerlo dormir otra noche solo. Severus ya tenía baño y comida preparada para el de ojos verdes, mientras Lucius estaba aun con Draco. Así que con todo listo el moreno mayor fue a buscar al de ojos verdes. Harry se levantó de la cama al verlo y lo siguió sentándose en la mesa del desayuno e indicándole a Severus que se sentara en su regazo frotando su trasero y cada pedacito de piel que podía mientras Severus le alimentaba.

 

Severus podía sentir la virilidad de Potter dura entre sus piernas aun así era increíble como el adusto profesor tenía todo bajo control. Dándole de comer sin inmutarse un poco, o mostrar reacción alguna por tener la erección mañanera de Potter clavándose contra su ropa.

 

-Estoy satisfecho, es suficiente. Ahora mi baño -le ordenó dándole una suave nalgada para animarlo a ir. Se desnudó y entró a la tina dándole la esponja a Severus para que le lavara - ¿Cómo durmieron? -le preguntó el de ojos verdes relajándose y recostándose en la bañera.

 

-Bien -le respondió simplemente Severus sin darle mucho detalle al menor, no que al Gryffindor le importaran en realidad.

 

-Hoy almorzaré con Remus, así que tú y Lucius no tendrán que esperarme para el almuerzo. Tampoco creo venir a cenar, tenemos una misión que cumplir, pero sin duda estaré aquí en la noche y tomaremos una ligera merienda los tres juntos y dormirán conmigo -le advirtió con firmeza. No pensaba pasar otra noche solitaria.

 

Severus asintió.

 

-¿Puedo trabajar en mis pociones?

 

-Claro, puedes hacer lo que quieras en tu tiempo libre siempre y cuando estés listo para mí en mis tiempos -le advirtió. Severus asintió a su "amo" y le ayudó a cercarse y vestir.

 

***

 

Tom llamó a las habitaciones de su lobo y entró.

 

-Remus -se acercó a él besando sus labios -. Hoy e invitado a Harry a almorzar con nosotros, pensé que te gustaría verlo -le informó.

 

Remus se dejo besar. Total, Tom hacía lo que se le daba la gana con o sin su permiso. Pero se alegró ante la noticia dada por el mayor.

 

-¿Vendrá mi cachorro?

 

-Vendrá tu cachorro ¿Te alegra? -le preguntó el Lord quien a su retorcida manera era un caballero con Remus. Era al único que no trataba como a los demás. Tan así era que si bien forzaba su presencia hacia el castaño. Lo besaba y le tocaba, respetaba su virginidad e incluso la recámara de Remus, si bien conectaba a las suyas, eran aparte para que el lobito tuviera su espacio hasta que fuera oficialmente su consorte.

 

-Sí, me alegra -dijo con sinceridad el castaño, por Harry había aceptado todo, incluso que Tom lo tocara.

 

-Me alegra. Entonces ponte más guapo de lo que eres para el almuerzo -le solicito dándole un beso, esta vez más casto antes de retirarse.

 

El lobo asintió y una vez solo se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cafés, acomodando su cabello corto y bien cortado para la hora del almuerzo.

 

A la hora de la comida Tom entró puntual, como siempre era, a la recámara de Remus junto a Harry que se apresuró a abrasar al castaño.

 

-Remus, luces bien hoy -le sonrió Harry, con una mirada adorable. Tom les indicó que salieran a los jardines que el almuerzo ya los esperaba.

 

-Oh, Harry, me alegra tanto que estés aquí, en parte -le dijo con su dulce corazón el de cabellos castaños.

 

-Yo me alegro estar aquí, me gusta estar aquí, me siento cómodo conmigo mismo -le aseguró Harry mientras se sentaba frente a la pareja y dejaba que Voldemort se sentara junto a Remus a quien este, caballerosamente, le apartó la silla mientras la comida aparecía frente a ellos.

 

Remus odiaba esos ademanes de doncella, después de todo el era un hombre con un par de huevos y un pene, pero aun así aceptó el gesto. No iba a protestar y jugar con el buen humor del Lord.

 

-Harry ¿Y Ginny? -le preguntó pues sabía que estos tenían una relación o algo así.

 

-Rompimos. Creo que volvió con Dean -se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia -¿Te contó El Lord que hoy tomaremos el ministerio? -le sonrió cambiando a un tema más entretenido según él.

 

Remus sonrió hasta que escuchó eso y no pudo evitar preocuparse ¿Tomar el ministerio? ¿Y si algo le sucedía a su cachorro?

 

-¿Qué? -preguntó mirando a Tom -Es suicidio ¿Por qué van a hacerlo? Cachorro no vayas -le pidió.

 

-Es perfecto. La estrategia la preparó Ronald con Voldemort. Sabes que Ron es nuestro mejor estratega. La orden no se lo espera y el ministerio menos, nos infiltraremos y lo tomaremos desde adentro -le tranquilizó Harry y Tom asintió. El plan estaba sumamente calculado para que no hubiera fallos -. Además Bill quieren tomar a Percy y a los gemelos para ponerlos a salvo -le dijo -. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

 

-Aun cuando Ron sea buen estratega, Harry, es el ministerio está lleno de Aurores cualificados y con experiencia ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y Tú porque te llevas a mi cachorro a una locura como esas? -le reclamó el hombre lobo enojado al Lord.

 

-No le pasara nada, Remus, organizamos diferentes ataques en diferentes lugares, lo que hará que los Aurores tengan que desperdigarse por todos lados y el ministerio será asunto sencillo -le aseguró el Lord, sin inmutarse por la reclamación del castaño. Remus era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que podía hablarle así y vivir para contarlo.

 

-¡Es una locura! -gruñó a Tom, enojado.

 

-Confía en mí, traeré a tu cachorro de vuelta sano y salvo -le aseguro el Lord con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras, untaba de mantequilla el trozo de pan que estaba comiendo.

 

-Mas te vale, si algo le pasa a Harry, te jodere -le juro el castaño después de todo era un lobo defendiendo a su cría.

 

-Modera el lenguaje, Remus -le pidió el Lord tranquilamente. Le gustaba que su pareja fuera apasionada.

 

Harry sonreía divertido.

 

-Cuidado, Tom, no vayas a acabar sometido tú, después de todo dicen que los lobos son criaturas muy sexuales -no pudo evitar picarle Harry.

 

-Lo mismo te digo, Potter, estás jugando con dos serpientes mayores. No vaya a ser que seas tú el que acabe con el culo destrozado -le devolvió la moneda el Lord con una sonrisa socarrona.

 

Remus estaba gruñendo hasta que proceso lo escuchado.

 

-¿Como así que dos serpientes? ¡Harry James Potter Evans! ¿En qué andas metido?

 

-Sólo les estoy pretendiendo, Remus, no he conseguido todavía mucho de ninguna de las dos. Soy un perfecto caballero Inglés -sonrió Harry encantadoramente.

 

-¡Oh, por las Bragas de Morgana! ¡Estás pretendiendo a Severus! ¿Quién es la otra serpiente? ¿Bella? -reclamó saber Remus.

 

-Oh, por Merlin, Remus. Eso fue asqueroso. No tengo los gustos en el culo como para pretender a esa loca. Es Lucius -le dijo a regañadientes sabiendo que Remus Lupin no cesaría hasta que le dijera quienes eran las serpientes en cuestión.

 

Voldemort estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de ver a Harry en apuros. Para variar esta vez el objetivo del castaño no era él, era refrescante.

 

-¿Lucius Malfoy? ¿Lucius "yo soy mejor que nadie" Malfoy? ¿No se te ocurrió fijarte al menos en su hijo que tiene tu edad, Potter? No, claro que no, tú nunca haces nada del modo sencillo. Tenías que fijarte en un estúpido aristócrata de sangre azul y oxigenado ¿Qué estas pensando? Es cierto que la sangre no recorre en las dos cabezas a la vez, pero a ti sólo te esta bombeando la cabeza del sur ¿Verdad?

 

-No sería capaz de ir a por Draco, él le gusta a Ron y eso sería traición. Y Bueno, Lucius es hermoso. No puedes negarlo y Severus es muy sexy -se encogió de hombros calmado, sabiendo cómo lidiar con Remus -. Además me encantan sus edades, tiene la justa cantidad de experiencia -se relamió los labios.

 

-¡Cachorro! -le gritó escandalizado el antiguo profesor de DCAO -Lucius esta que se cae de bueno, no puedo negarlo y siempre lo fue desde el colegio –admitió con un gruñido -y Severus... bueno es Severus. No necesita ninguna etiqueta para eso, pero ¿No podías fijarte en alguien un poco más joven? Tienen la edad de tus padres, mi edad.

 

-Nunca me han gustado las tías o los tíos de mi edad. Lo he intentado y me han aburrido a muerte. No me gustan, me irritan y sacan lo peor de mí. Me gustan mayores que yo -aseguró Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

 

-Oh, cachorro -suspiró Remus levantándose y acercándose a él para abrasarlo. Seguramente era la necesidad de una figura paterna.

 

-El sexo con ellos es mejor y normalmente no me miran raro cuando les pido que hagan ciertas cosas por mí -le tranquilizó Harry con una sonrisa suave, devolviéndole el abraso -. De veras, de veras me gustan, Remus y los quiero para mí. No te opongas -le pidió-, eres como un padre para mí. Me dolería que lo hicieras.

 

-Sabes que no me opondré, Harry, sólo no quiero que salgas lastimado... o lastimando.

 

-No saldré lastimado, Remus -le prometió besando su mejilla. Si alguno de los dos pensaba en traicionarlo prefería verlos muertos. Lo prefería mil veces.

 

Harry estaba arto de que los mayores le abandonaran, sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore. Nadie más le abandonaría nunca, la única forma de que le dejarían, sería con los pies por delante y por su propia mano.

 

-Está bien, mi niño, confió en ti -asintió Remus abrazándolo con suavidad, esperando que su niño no se hundiera en la oscuridad.

 

Mientras, Voldemort veía impresionado como Harry Potter se había salido con la suya. Tendría que aprender del mocoso como llegarle a Remus Lupin.

 

-Potter debemos concluir este almuerzo -le informó el Lord interrumpiendo la escena, Harry asintió -. Acompañaré a Remus de vuelta a sus habitaciones y nos veremos en unos cinco minutos -le advirtió y Harry se limitó a asentir de acuerdo, abrasando una última vez al castaño.

 

-Cuídate - le rogó Remus, regresando a sus habitaciones de las que obviamente no podía salir sin autorización y escolta.

 

-Lo haré -le prometió despidiéndose de él.

 

Harry fue a reunirse con sus amigos y cinco minutos después el Lord llegó puntual. Era hora de ir a tomar el ministerio.

 

**Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 12

** Capítulo 12 **   
  


 

 

 

  
Con sus mortífagos a cuesta, al menos los que los iban a acompañar en esta misión ya que varios agentes habían sido desplegados en diferentes puntos para llamar la atención de los aurores y hacer la toma del ministerio mucho más fácil, al obligarlos a desperdigarse con ataques simultáneos en diferentes zonas.   
  


 

Entre los mortífagos con su máscara estaba Lucius, Harry lo tenía localizado y vigilado, no podía dejar que se malograra el rubio antes de tiempo. Era el único que estaba de los tres ahí, ya que ni Draco ni Severus tenían permitido salir. Pronto empezó todo, maleficios y maldiciones, volaban de un lado a otro mientras todo comenzaba a reducirse a cenizas.   
  


 

El ministerio se volvió un caos entre los diferentes puntos de ataque los aurores no se daban abasto y el pánico que cundió al ver al mismo Voldemort en el ministerio fue suficiente para tomarlo aun así no se confiaron, atando a los que se rendían, matando a los que se resistían la toma del ministerio debía ser completa y perfecta.   
  


 

Bill se dirigía con otros dos hombres lobos hacia la oficina de su hermano, sonrió al encontrarla cerrada, oh sí, su Percy no era tonto, siempre había sido un chico astuto en vez de salir a luchar como un demente se había encerrado en la relativa seguridad de su despacho, no estaba mal, pero no era suficiente, sacando su varita utilizó una poderosa maldición para hacer volar la puerta en pedazos. Percy estaba dispuesto con un hechizo aturdidor preparado justo cuando entró Bill, él sabía que su hermano se había vendido a Voldemort. Y en el fondo también había sabido que este iría por él, así que estaba preparado... o eso pensaba el pelirrojo del medio.   
  


 

-Baja eso, Percy no te servirá de nada -le dijo el pelirrojo mayor quitándose la máscara que ocultaba su guapo rostro-, venga te voy a sacar de aquí, hermanito, nada te va a pasar -le animó a ir con él.

 

  
-No voy a irme contigo, eres un traidor, Bill -dijo mirándolo sin bajar la varita, increíble que todos habían desconfiado toda la vida mucho más de Percy que del buen hermano mayor de la familia Weasley.  
  


 

-Percy, jamás te haría daño y lo sabes ni a ti ni a nadie de la familia -le dijo pacientemente-, ellos traicionaron Remus, cuando lo hicieron perdieron mi lealtad -le recordó.  
  


 

-Lo sé... aun así no tenías porque meterte con esos carroñeros -le dijo sin bajar la varita.  
  
  


-¿Entonces qué querías? ¿Que siguiera sirviendo a una orden que traiciono a uno de sus más fieles seguidores?

 

 

-¡No! Pero había formas, hermano, formas diferentes... un tercer bando ¡No había necesidad de entrar aquí asesinando a las personas! Ese no es el hermano mayor que yo conozco y admiro -le gritó enojado- ¡No todos en la orden son malos o crueles, Neville y Luna lucharon contra aquellos que vendieron a Remus! ¡Los gemelos y nuestros padres!  
  


 

-Los que no son malos no se les matará, hermanito, no buscamos exterminar... sólo instaurar un nuevo orden, además nada le pasara a los gemelos, a Charlie, a Ginny o a nuestros padres yo mismo me encargué de eso. Ahora, por favor, me reclamas todo lo que quieras más tarde, ahora ven aquí, en cuanto más rápido te saque de aquí es mejor, el ministerio ya a caído, hermano créeme que no quieres estar aquí más tiempo -le dijo Bill serio.  
  


 

Mas Percy se resistía, retrocediendo sin bajar la varita, no estaba dispuesto a ir con su hermano, hasta que un hechizo cayó sobre él. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par, en sólo unos segundos todo pasó por su cabeza y una parte de él no podía creer aun todo lo que estaba pasando, no sólo estaban bajo el ataque de los Carroñeros sino que su hermano mayor, William, ese mismo hermano que siempre admiró, la rectitud hecha hombre, ahora se paraba al lado del que no debía ser nombrado. Esos fueron los pensamientos del pelirrojo antes de que la oscuridad lo arrastrara a la inconciencia.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Cuando Percy volvió en si estaba solo en una inmensa habitación. Se semi incorporó en la cama, tanteando hasta dar con sus lentes y ponérselos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y le vio, su hermano mayor. La traición de William, de aquel a quien tanto admiraba le quemaba. Se lanzó contra él como un animal herido.  
  


 

-¡Gusano infeliz! -le gritó golpeando su pecho, con las manos- ¡Te vendiste a ese maldito! ¡Te vendiste! ¡Ya no eres mi hermano! ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! ¡¿Dónde están Freg, Geroge, Ginny y Charlie?! -Aun aunque a veces se podía dudar, Percy tenía su vena Weasley, pelear como león ante la amenaza estaba en su ADN, algo de su familia debió haber sacado después de todo, claro que entre eso no estaba la prudencia, ya que si hubiera visto los ojos animales de Bill no se hubiera puesto tan cerca de sus garras, debido a la Luna Llena. Pero eso Percy no lo sabía, no sabía que su hermano mayor había completado la transformación. Y por lo tanto no se imaginaba lo que la cercanía de la luna llena podía hacerle a Bill.  
  


 

Las manos de Bill se cerraron en las muñecas de su hembra apartándolas de su pecho, recurriendo a su limitada paciencia. El ataque del ministerio había sido dos días atrás y que era el tiempo que llevaba durmiendo Percy debido a la maldición que usaron para dejarlo sano y salvo fuera del combate.   
  


 

-Contrólate o te controlo -le ordenó el mayor con una voz profunda y ronca, sus ojos no eran azules como lo eran dos días atrás en el ataque del ministerio, ahora eran dorados el lobo estaba muy cerca de la superficie por la cercanía de la Luna llena-. Contigo todo tiene que ser del modo difícil siempre ¿Verdad, Percy? -le preguntó- Todos están bien, cómo te dije aquel día. Y los gemelos están seguros aquí, pero lejos de ti.  
  


 

Percy observó los cambios en su hermano, ahora sí con más atención. No en vano era un genio, justo como Bill, prefecto y premio anual, la rata de biblioteca de los Weasley.   
  


 

-Te has dejado infectar -se soltó con brusquedad cuando llegó a la conclusión por que el cambio en la voz, en la actitud en el color de ojos-. No tienes derecho... ¡Ya no eres de los nuestros ni tu ni Ron! Donde están mis hermanos.  
  


 

-Cállate y obedece -le ordenó Bill duramente, se sentía tan fuerte, pero tan irritante con la luna llena cerca, todos sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel... era fantástico.  
  


 

-¡No voy a obedecerte! ¡No eres nadie para decirme que te obedezca!  
  


 

-Sí vas a obedecerme, porque soy lo único que tienes aquí -le aseguró el pelirrojo mayor con un brillo cruel en los ojos.  
  


 

A Percy se le apretó un poco el corazón ante la velada amenaza, aun así le escupió en el rostro, podría ser el más callado, podría ser el más analítico y apático de los Weasley, pero era un Weasley al final de día y aunque no en dosis tan fuertes como la de sus hermanos, también era valiente, estúpido y arrojado, después de todo algo debió sacar de su madre en definitiva.  
  


 

-Ni por esas William, has perdido todo el respeto que un día te tuve -dijo lanzándose contra Bill tecleándolo contra el suelo o al menos intentándolo. Bill se desembarazo de su hermanito con una fuerte bofetada que le hiso sangre en el labio, él había tratado de razonar con Percy, Percy siempre había sido más inteligente que sus hermanos, pero había sido una pérdida de tiempo así que no perdería más sus tiempo, le enseñaría a la fuerza, su hermano así lo había elegido. Lo agarró del rizado cabello rojo corto sin mucho miramiento, le obligaría a dejárselo crecer, pensó distraídamente mientras lo arrastraba a su cama.  
  


 

-¡Suéltame! -gritó, ni sus padres le habían puesto una mano encima nunca, pataleó tratando de golpear a William, pero la fuerza de este era animal y primitiva- ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –lejos, ni en sus más recónditos y sucios sueños, pensaría que Bill tenía intenciones más allá de la hermandad con él, su hermano nunca había hecho más que protegerle y cuidarle como hacia todo hermano mayor cuando eran felices, antes de que Bill se dejara devorar por la oscuridad.   
  


 

-¿Aun lo preguntas? -sonrió burlonamente arrancándole la camisa haciendo que los botones volaran en todas direcciones para que su hermanito no tuviera dudas y sus intenciones le fueran claras al más joven.  
  


 

\- No... No tú... ¡Eres mi hermano mayor, Bill! -le gritó tratando de soltarse del otro pelirrojo.  
  


 

-Sí, lo soy, sólo yo tengo derecho en ti, a tu cuerpo. Tú me darás mis hijos, mis hijos de verdad sangre puras, sin contaminar -aseguró adueñándose de la boquita del más joven de los dos.  
  


 

Percy abrió sus ojos azules. Bill había enloquecido. Bill tenía esposa e hijos, Bill tenía tres preciosos niños con una veela enamorada y él estaba a punto de casarse en pocos días con una bella chica, esto no podía estar pasando. Era un doncel, había nacido como uno, pero sus padres le habían dejado vivir como un varón y toda su familia había aceptado esta decisión en su día. Percy movió sus piernas y golpeó con fuerza la entre pierna de Bill logrando que este lo soltara.   
  
  


-¡Estás loco, ya tienes hijos! ¡Tres! -le recordó limpiándose la boca como si así pudiera borrar el beso que su hermano le acaba de robar.

 

 

-Percy -gruñó cuando sintió la patada en sus testículos y le dio otra bofetada a Percy con una mirada salvaje. Sintió la bofetada con fuerza y su cabeza chocó con el cabezal de la cama. Sus labios mostraban una pequeña línea de sangre y luego de eso escuchaba gritar a los gemelos.   
  
  


-Fred... George... -parpadeó, recordando que Bill había dicho al principio que los gemelos estaban ahí... sus hermanos estaban gritando. Lo estaban llamando a gritos. Estaban en esa habitación, pese a que Bill había dicho que los había puesto lejos de él. Pero por sus gritos... sabía que sus hermanos no estaban tan lejos.

 

 

-Ellos están bien -sonrió Bill al oír a los gemelos, sus gritos eran saludables se notaba que también habían despertado bien-, pero los castigaré por tu patada -le aseguró.  
  
  


-¿Castigarlos? -enfocó bien de nuevo la mirada arreglándose los lentes que se le habían descolocado por la cachetada que le dio su hermano- Tu estas casado, Bill, tienes una preciosa esposa que todos envidian, tres hijos bellos -le dijo alejándose poco a poco aun en la cama donde había caído tratando de razonar con su hermano-. Yo soy tu hermano. Tu hermano... sangre de tu sangre, no puedes castigarlos a ellos, por algo que yo hice y sólo por defenderme -le miró-. Seguro eres víctima de un imperius... alguna poción, tú no quieres hacer esto hermano.

 

-No soy víctima de nada, Percy, por una vez soy yo, por una vez puedo tener lo que quiero y no lo que otros esperan de mí y eso son ustedes, Fleur se la dejé a Greyback y mis otros hijos serán para la manada.

 

 

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡La matará! -dijo abriendo sus ojos catatónico- Fleur te ama. Y esos niños son tus hijos -le reclamó encarándolo agarrándolo de la camisa con fuerza.  
  


 

-¿Y qué? No son tuyos... no son tuyos -le dijo con una mirada demente, él quería que fueran de Percy, de su Percy.  
  


 

-¡Pero son tuyos! Son tres preciosos críos -él no sabía que Bill pensaba de esa manera de él-. Somos hermanos, Bill -le tomó la mano para calmarle-. Somos hermanos, esto no puede ser... -le habló con suavidad sin dejar de tratar de calmarle, de hacerle razonar en ese momento. Fueron criados por traidores de la sangre que no tenían el incesto como algo común, como las familias Black o Malfoy para poner un ejemplo-. Soy un doncel, sí, pero me atraen las mujeres y a ti también...  
  


 

-No, a mi no me atraen las mujeres, a mi me atraes tú, yo te quiero a ti, te he querido desde que éramos niños y nuestros padre me hicieron sentir que eso era sucio cuando nunca lo fue, los sangre puras conservamos la pureza de nuestra sangre de esa forma -aseguró Bill, completamente convencido de sus palabras.  
  


 

  
Percy le trató de soltar la mano, pero Bill se la sujetó muy fuerte sin permitírselo. Ahora lo entendía, por eso sus padres lo hacían dormir con Ginny, por eso su habitación estaba al lado de sus padres, por eso Bill se había ido apenas terminó Hogwarts, muy lejos de él... por eso sus papás le protegían tanto.   
  


 

-Somos hermanos... no está bien, si nuestros padres lo dicen es por algo -movió más su mano, pero Bill no tenía intenciones de soltarle-. Bill, no puedes... no puedes... -le rogó sintiendo como era agarrado de nuevo contra la cama.  
  
  


-Sí puedo, somos sangre pura y es normal, nuestros padres son los que están mal -aseguró rotundamente, acariciando la suave cinturita con sus manos, enganchando sus dedos en los bordes del pantalón para quitárselo.

 

 

-¡Bill! ¡No!... ¡No lo hagas! -dijo sintiendo como enganchaba su pantalón y lo bajaba...mostrado las piernas lampiñas y un boxer apretado de color negro- No está bien, hermano... no está bien... es un lapsus... un... deseo tonto... se te pasará, hermano, tienes que resistir -le suplicó mientras trataba de detenerle las manos -, cosas insatisfechas de muchachos. Detente.  
  


 

-No me detendré -aseguró mirándolo con ojos salvajes-, te tendré. Y te marcaré como mío para siempre -le aseguró rompiendo el apretado boxer que le estorbaba como si fuera de papel.  
  


 

-¡No, no! -dijo tratando de detenerlo, lanzó otro golpe a los genitales de su hermano que esta vez Bill sí atajó- ¡No, Bill! ¡No lo hagas!  
  


 

-Si sigues peleando juro que te morderé -le amenazó el pelirrojo mayor mostrándole sus colmillos de hombre lobo cansado del lloriqueo de Percy. Percy se asustó ante la amenaza Bill y se quedó quieto.   
  


 

-No quiero, Bill -le rogó-, somos hermanos... somos hermanos -dijo al sentir sus piernas abiertas, dejando ver todo de él. Olía a sexo, algo obvio, había tenido sexo con su novia... era algo normal tener impreso en el cuerpo el olor de alguien más, pero eso a Bill no le gustaba.  
  
  


-Borraré su olor, no tienes nada que temer, desde ahora serás mío para siempre -le aseguró acariciando los blancos y delgados muslos, besando el cuello, el hombro, mordisqueando los pezones sin perforarlos.

 

 

Percy sintió dos lagrimas caer.  
  


 

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! –gritó, aun así la amenaza de ser mordido lo mantuvo inmóvil. Como música de fondo escuchó los gritos de George y Fred- ¡No! -le empujó al fin con fuerza para salir de la cama desnudo, tratando de abrir la puerta que se comunicaba con el lugar del que provenían los gritos de los gemelos- ¡George! ¡Fred! -gritó golpeando la puerta.  
  


 

-¡Percy! -se escuchó el grito de Fred desde el otro lado mientras pateada la maldita puerta.  
  
  


-Tsk tsk tsk -sonrió Bill maliciosamente levantándose-. Ahora será peor para ustedes -les prometió abriendo la puerta de las habitaciones donde tenía encerado a George y Fred dejando a Percy huir dentro de esta habitación con los gemelos, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea genial para castigarlos por ser tan alborotadores, le molestaban tantos gritos de los tres. El los estaba salvando y ellos estaban siendo muy malos chicos.

 

 

  
**Continuará...**


End file.
